Skulls and Brains FR
by JeunePousse
Summary: Une pathologiste, un détective consultant, une tentative d'invitation, une mariée morte, des fleurs, du café et beaucoup d'autres choses. Et tout ça, écrit du point de vue d'Helen Louise, le cerveau disséqué par Molly dans TsoT. Traduction de la fic de Succi.
1. Chapter 1

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Bonjour, je vous présente la traduction de Skulls and Brains écrite par Succi ! Elle et moi espérons que vous aurez plaisir à la lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je me ferai une joie de lui transmettre le message. **

**Alors quelques grandes lignes pour introduire l'histoire : **

**Vous souvenez-vous d'Helen Louise ? J'entends la réponse..., quelque part à droite, oui par là... Oui ? Je vous écoute ! La propriétaire du cerveau que Molly a montré à Georges...pardon, Greg Lestrade dans l'épisode du signe des trois ? Oui c'est exact ! Félicitations, vous êtes le fan de l'année ;-) Quoi ? Ah, je l'avais écrit dans le résumé de la fic ? Bah mince... Autant pour moi :-P**

**Vous l'aurez donc compris, l'histoire tournera autour du personnage, ou plutôt du cerveau d'Hélène Louise, du couple Sherlock/Molly et verra également l'arrivée d'un autre personnage inattendu. **

**Les pensées d'Helen Louise sont en italiques. **

**Disclaimer : Ni moi, ni Succi ne possédons Sherlock. Skulls and Brains est l'entière propriété de Succi et je suis très heureuse qu'elle m'ait donné le droit de traduire sa fanfiction. **

**Nous vous souhaitons toutes les deux une bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1 : Quand les cerveaux rencontrent les grands esprits

Helen Louise n'avait jamais été d'une intelligence exceptionnelle mais pas stupide non plus. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas été assez futée pour ne pas boire le poison que son (ex) meilleure amie lui avait donné. Mais bon, c'était trop tard maintenant pour le regretter, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ainsi que le corps d'Helen Louise se retrouva sur une table d'autopsie dans le service de Pathologie de St Bartlomew, recouvert d'une couverture blanche. Mais une partie d'elle avait disparue. Pour être plus précis, c'était son cerveau. La légiste en charge l'avait ôté de son crâne et mis dans un bol métallique pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près (le cerveau, pas le bol bien sûr).

La dite pathologiste tenait fermement le récipient dans ses mains et dit d'un air satisfait :

Eh bien, Helen Louise, allons chercher ce que tu pourrais avoir à me raconter.

Apparemment le cerveau avait hérité du nom de sa propriétaire.

_Mais si je m'appelle Helen Louise maintenant, est-ce que cela veut dire que les bras et les jambes se nomment eux aussi Helen Louise ?_ Mais le cerveau s'en fichait, il n'avait jamais eu de nom à lui. _Et_ _bien pourquoi pas ? _

La petite brune toucha Helen Louise doucement avec un doigt. Ça chatouillait ! La pathologiste hocha la tête et écrivit quelque chose dans le dossier médical.

Helen Louise aimait bien cette légiste. Elle était douce quand elle la manipulait et elle parlait même avec elle. C'était certainement un peu étrange mais le cerveau aimait le son de sa voix. La doctoresse semblait avoir confiance en elle, puisqu'elle lui parlait même d'un nouveau médecin, qui serait son supérieur pendant une courte période puisque l'ancien était malade. Son nom était Winthrop et il semblait être un vrai connard puisqu'il donnait tout le temps des ordres à la pathologiste.

Lorsque celle-ci eut fini sa diatribe contre lui, Helen Louise réalisa que la jeune femme fredonnait. Elle connaissait l'air mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre un nom dessus. Il n'était pas si facile de penser lorsqu'on était à l'extérieur de son corps comme certains pourraient le croire.

Finissant son rapport, la doctoresse prit quelque chose dans sa main et mit des lunettes de protection, ce qui lui donnait d'une certaine façon un air mignon.

Subitement, le cerveau reconnut le morceau. C'était « Le chœur nuptial » de Wagner. Maintenant, elle devait admettre que cette petite pathologiste était définitivement un peu bizarre. _Je veux dire, fredonner une chanson de mariage quand on se prépare à mixer un cerveau... Quoi ? _

A ce moment là, Helen Louise avait réalisé ce que la légiste tenait dans sa main : c'était un mixeur portatif. _D'où pouvait-il venir et que voulait-elle faire avec ?_ _Question stupide ! Tu sais exactement ce qu'elle envisage de faire !_ D'un seul coup, la légiste ne semblait plus si gentille que ça.

Le mixeur approchait de plus en plus. Et elle était toujours en train de chantonner cette joyeuse mélodie. Helen Louise appela à l'aide, essayant de la persuader d'y renoncer mais la pathologiste ne pouvait pas l'entendre. _**Cela **__va-t-il __être ma fin ? Une flaque graisseuse dans un bol métallique ? En espérant que mes restes mous vous diront au moins quelque chose d'important, docteur ! _

Juste au moment où les dernières images de ce qu'avait été la vie d'Helen Louise défilaient devant ses yeux (métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr), les portes menant à la morgue s'ouvrirent et un homme de haute taille aux cheveux de jais bouclés entra, portant un manteau luxueux qui flottait derrière lui comme une cape. Helen Louise ne pouvait imaginer plus beau sauveur.

La pathologiste cessa de descendre le mixeur vers le bol, l'éteignit et leva les yeux vers cet homme mystérieux. Ses yeux semblaient briller de joie. Manifestement, Helen Louise n'était pas la seule à être heureuse que cet étranger soit entré dans la morgue... _Intéressant._

« Salut Sherlock ! » l'accueillit la pathologiste après s'être éclairci la voix.

_Quelle sorte de nom est-ce là ?!_

« Bonjour Molly. » La voix de son sauveur était celle d'un baryton, riche et profonde mais dénuée d'émotions. Helen Louise ne pouvait dire s'il était content de voir la jeune femme - dont le nom semblait être Molly - ou s'il s'en fichait royalement. La doctoresse enleva les lunettes de son visage.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au cerveau et celui-ci se fit tout petit sous son regard intense, ses yeux l'étudiant comme sous la lunette d'un microscope. Ceux-ci étaient faits d'un mélange de bleu qu' Helen Louise n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils contrastaient beaucoup avec sa chevelure sombre.

Il se retourna vers Molly :

« Que faites-vous avec ça ? » demanda-t-il. _Hé mon gars ! Je ne suis pas un « __**ça »**__ ! J'ai un nom !_

« J'allais juste faire quelques prélèvements. C'est celui d'Helen Louise. »

_Au moins, elle m'a présenté, elle !_

Sherlock hocha la tête, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Comme il s'était tu, Molly demanda : « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Besoin d'aide ? »

« Je dois juste jeter un œil à mes cultures. Continuez de travailler sur votre cerveau. »

_Je ne suis pas son cerveau ! Je suis mon propre cerveau et... Quoi ?! Non ! Tu es supposé être mon héros en armure... ou plutôt en manteau... alors continue à la distraire ! _

Alors qu' Helen Louise pensait que l'homme de haute stature allait s'en aller et la laisser à la merci de l'étrange pathologiste, il ne bougea pas. Il continua à se tenir devant Molly et la regarda curieusement pendant que son regard à elle était focalisé sur la table, probablement sur le mixeur une nouvelle fois.

Son regard à lui était vraiment étrange. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans dire un mot. Il passa une de ses mains à travers ses boucles, ce qui ressembla à un geste de frustration (_ou peut être de nervosité ?_).

Il soupira et Molly se retourna. Elle sembla surprise de le trouver toujours au même endroit, derrière elle. Ses yeux se rétrécirent un peu et son visage montra une légère inquiétude.

« Sherlock, êtes-vous sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ? »

Pendant une seconde, Helen Louise pensa qu'il semblait touché par son inquiétude mais ses traits reprirent très vite une expression neutre et le cerveau se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. La pathologiste semblait penser la même chose.

Sherlock reprit la parole : « En fait, vous pourriez en effet faire quelque chose pour moi. Un café serait le bienvenu. » Sa dernière phrase fut accompagné d'un sourire qui était, de toute évidence, faux.

Molly sembla déçue : « D'accord. »

Ses épaules se voûtèrent et elle s'en alla.

_OK, je suis bien contente qu'il l'ait envoyé au loin, ce qui retarde ma fin inéluctable sous les hélices de ce satané mixeur. Mais quel macho ! Ne peux-tu pas aller chercher ton café toi-même ? Tu as des pieds et des mains ! Tu sembles connaître ton chemin ! Et ce n'était vraiment pas aimable..._

Mais Helen Louise fut stoppée en plein milieu de ses pensées. Comme Molly était partie, ce Sherlock eut de nouveau **ce** regard. Le même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il semblait troublé. Il avait clairement quelque chose en tête et cela avait sans aucun doute quelque chose à voir avec la petite pathologiste. Il soupira profondément et marcha vers une table où il s'assit devant un microscope.

Avant, il enleva son manteau et le déposa en travers d'une table d'autopsie inoccupée.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit très hygiénique. _

Il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Son attitude était captivante – il avait des manières sophistiquées et snobes. Certains auraient pu dire qu'il était imbu de lui-même. Mais il y avait quelque chose derrière cette surface lisse qui piquait la curiosité d'Helen Louise.

Molly revint avec deux grands mugs de café. Elle en posa un sur la table à côté de Sherlock.

_Il est vraiment grossier. Il ne la remercie même pas_.

La pathologiste devait d'ailleurs penser qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée mais quand elle fut retournée vers Helen Louise, le cerveau put voir son regard suivre chacun de ses mouvements et les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder les yeux fixés sur son microscope, notamment lorsqu'elle avait déposé une tasse devant lui. Helen Louise était sûre qu'il ne savait même pas quel prélèvement il était supposé étudier.

Molly posa son café, remit ses lunettes et reprit le mixeur en main. En l'allumant, elle fredonna de nouveau le « _Chœur Nuptial »_. Helen Louise put voir le mixeur descendre vers elle et sentir son souffle, produit par la rotation. _Et bien, c'est la fin ! J'aurai préféré en terminer avec « La chevauchée des Walkyries », mais qu'y puis-je... Adieu monde cruel ! _

De nouveau, Helen Louise fut sauvé par le bel homme. Cette fois, ce fut sa voix qui fit marquer au médecin une pause.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi ? « fut l'éloquente réponse de Molly. Elle reposa le mixer sur la table et regarda Sherlock. Il s'était tourné vers elle.

« Vous êtes en train de chanter « _Le Choeur nuptial »_ de Wagner, Molly. Pourquoi ? »

Les joues de la petite femme tournèrent à l'écarlate. Ses fredonnements étaient de toute évidence inconscients. Elle fixa ses chaussures.

« Je pense que je suis juste impatiente d'assister au mariage. » Nerveusement, elle bougea d'un pied sur l'autre. Cela ne sembla pas être une bonne réponse pour l'homme, qui se leva et marcha jusqu'à se tenir de nouveau devant elle.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le devriez. »

Molly le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Dès que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, Helen Louise put voir que la pathologiste regrettait déjà de les avoir prononcés. Elle sembla se préparer à ce qui allait lui arriver._ Mais qu'allait-il arriver ? _

Le regard intense de Sherlock se posa une fois de plus sur le cerveau, qui se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si le mixeur avait repris sa douloureuse descente.

Il répondit :

« Vous n'êtes pas en couple, puisque vous ne vous préoccupez apparemment pas de votre maquillage ou de vos choix vestimentaires. Vous êtes partie de chez vous dans la précipitation aujourd'hui, puisque vous avez eu une panne d'oreiller. Vous avez lu jusqu'à minuit hier soir, un de ces romans excessivement sentimental je suppose. Vous vous êtes éclairci la gorge avant de me parler. Je suis donc la première personne à qui vous avez adressé la parole aujourd'hui. Depuis que vous avez l'habitude de vivre seule, vous parlez à votre chat. Et les seuls mots que vous avez prononcés aujourd'hui avant que je ne vienne étaient adressés à ce cerveau. Vous n'allez pas à un rendez-vous ce soir, vu votre tenue du moment. C'est pourquoi, c'est fortement improbable que vous ayez quelqu'un pour vous accompagner au mariage. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous seriez impatiente d'assister à une soirée mondaine, où vous devrez venir accompagnée plutôt que de venir seule...

De plus, je préfère _« La marche nuptiale »_ de Felix Mendelsohn Bartholdy. »

_Quoi ?! Il sait tout ça seulement en la regardant ? Je veux me retrouver seule dans un placard avec son cerveau ! __**Maintenant ! **__Comment est-ce possible ? Peut-être est-ce un télépathe ? Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il peut entendre ce que que je pense : Je devrais censurer mes pensées, moi !_

Mais quand Helen Louise vit le visage choqué de Molly, elle se sentit désolée pour elle. C'est vrai, ces mots avaient été très blessants.

Molly avala difficilement et fit son mieux pour se dresser contre lui.

« Je suis heureuse pour John et Mary. » Puis quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. « Et vous n'avez pas de petite amie vous non plus. »

Il ne répondit pas mais les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent comme s'il voulait supprimer un sourire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout ça semble irréel, comme une expérience à l'extérieure du corps. Attendez, c'est exactement ça ! _

La pathologiste sembla confuse par son expression, comme elle. Finalement, il dit : « A l'inverse, je ne ne suis pas à la recherche de quelqu'un. »

_« _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le soyez. »

Un sourire malhonnête se forma sur le visage de Sherlock. Molly était visiblement nerveuse. Helen Louise put sentir qu'il y avait beaucoup de non-dits entre ce couple étrange. Ils semblèrent avoir une longue conversation muette et le troisième cerveau de la pièce se sentit mis à l'écart.

Soudain, la pathologiste sembla se rappeler quelque chose. Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine dans un geste défensif. « Vous n'avez pas à me reprocher de parler sans interlocuteur : vous parlez à un crâne ! » Le regard de Sherlock indiqua qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'insulter par ses propos précédents.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose. C'était juste une observation. Je trouve Billy plutôt utile, parfois » _Je devine que Billy est le nom de ce crâne. Si Billy a seulement une once de l'intelligence de ce Sherlock, j'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer. Billy doit comprendre ce que c'est d'être séparé de son propre corps. _

Lorsque Helen Louise cessa de penser à Billy, elle réalisa que les yeux de Molly s'étaient adoucis.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge « Alors, viendras-tu au mariage avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis invitée... »

« Non, je veux dire... » L'homme se déplaça inconfortablement. Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Son regard se réfugia au loin et se focalisa sur Helen Louise. Mais Helen Louise savait parfaitement qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment mais qu'il essayait désespérément de regarder n'importe quoi, sauf ELLE.

Juste au moment où il allait s'expliquer, les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent brusquement une fois de plus et un autre homme entra. Mais celui-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout au sauveur de notre chère cervelle : il était plutôt petit (pour un homme du moins), avait des cheveux blonds virants au blanc et des yeux doux.

Il n'était peut-être pas aussi impressionnant que ce Sherlock, mais il semblait digne de confidence et de confiance. _Même si j'aimerais lui donner un bon coup de boule. Mon dieu, que cela ressemble à la scène d'un de ces idiots de films à l'eau de rose : quand quelque chose d'intéressant est sur le point de se produire, quelqu'un vient interrompre les deux amoureux. _

Le duo s'écarta l'un de l'autre – ils n'avaient pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient proches. L'homme blond eut l'air surpris.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? »

Tous les deux répondirent simultanément.

« Non. »

« Oui. »

_Vous pouvez imaginer qui a dit quoi. Je suis d'accord avec Sherlock. Tu as interrompu quelque chose ! _

L'intrus s'éclaircit la voix.

« Et bien, Lestrade m'a appelé pour me rencontrer ici. Ils devraient amener un corps bientôt. »

Sherlock sem un peu boudeur.

« Il t'a appelé, toi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ?!

« Il a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé un texto mais que tu n'avais pas répondu. »

Sherlock se dirigea vers son manteau posé sur la table d'autopsie et retira son portable de sa poche. Il vérifia ses messages puis il hocha la tête..

La pathologiste prit de nouveau la parole, en retirant ses lunettes. « Que dit-il ? »

L'homme remit le téléphone dans la poche de son manteau.

« Pas grand chose, juste qu'il veut me rencontrer ici pour un nouveau cas. Je dirais un six. »

Molly haussa les sourcils. « Tu peux dire ça grâce à un court texto ? «

_De quoi parlent-ils ? Quelle affaire ? Sont-ils une sorte d'équipe de Londres, police judiciaire ? Mr Bouclettes en est-il le chef pour prendre l'affaire en charge ?_

Avant que son sauveur ne puisse répondre à ses questions, les portes s'ouvrirent encore une nouvelle fois et un homme aux cheveux grisonnants entra. Il sourit à tout le monde (spécialement à Molly – _Tu n'as aucune chance mon pote, elle est avec Mr « Je prends l'affaire »_ !

« Oh super, la bande est au complet ! » dit-il puis il s'adressa à chacun. « Molly, John. Et Sherlock, je suis content que tu ai pu venir ! » Il était impossible de rater le sarcasme dans sa dernière phrase.

_Oh, je vois : le nom du blond est John et si je ne me trompe pas, son nom à lui c'est James. _

La voix de Sherlock montra de l'ennui : « Nous ne sommes pas ta bande, Lestrade. Si nous étions un gang, ce que nous ne sommes pas, j'en serai le chef, c'est certain.

_Personne ne peut dire qu'il manque de confiance en lui, celui-là... Super, maintenant, je connais les prénoms de tous : Molly, Sherlock, John et Lestrade (Dieu, j'espère que c'est son nom). Cependant, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que Sherlock... _

Les portes à gauche s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme, certainement un interne, se faufila dans la pièce, poussant un chariot portant une housse noire, la typique housse mortuaire. _Comme dans les films. _

_Un frisson me parcourt la moelle épinière. Métaphoriquement bien sûr. Peut-être est-il mieux de dire qu' « un courant d'électricité traverse mon cervelet ». _

L'interne apporta la table jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. La légiste le remercia et il sortit.

« Je suppose que c'est le corps pour lequel vous êtes ici, Greg ? » demanda Molly en se dirigeant vers la table.

_Attendez, qui est Greg ? _

« Oui » répondit Lestrade et les trois hommes suivirent la brunette.

_Bien, Lestrade est vraiment son nom. Greg... sympa, court, facile de s'en souvenir..._

La pathologiste ouvrit la housse et soudain, une profusion de satin blanc s'en échappa. Quand elle eut finit, tout le monde regarda le corps, incrédule. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Sherlock. Son visage était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit un mot.

_Je peux comprendre leur mutisme. Et pas seulement parce que je n'ai pas de bouche. _

Étonnamment, ce fut Molly qui rompit le silence : « Oh mon dieu, elle ressemble à Julia Roberts ! »

« Qui ? » osa demander Sherlock.

« C'est une actrice, qui... » Mais Molly ne put le lui expliquer, puisqu'elle fut interrompu par Lestrade..

« C'est notre mariée en fuite. »

Sherlock le rabroua « Pour être en fuite, elle aurait dû... Oh je vois, c'est une référence ? »

« C'est un film avec la dite actrice. Julia Roberts joue une femme qui s'enfuit de l'autel à plusieurs reprises, parce que... » La pathologiste fut de nouveau coupée, cette fois par Sherlock.

« C'est pourquoi je ne le connais pas. Ce n'est qu'une bêtise inutile. »

« C'est vrai. »

John parut surpris par la réponse venue de la pathologiste, alors que Sherlock acquiesça et suggéra : « Vous feriez mieux de l'appeler ''La mariée cadavérique'' ».

_Très drôle ! Pourquoi personne ne rigole ? _

Tout le monde regardait Sherlock avec incrédulité.

« Viens-tu juste de faire une référence à un film ? » lui demanda John avec stupeur.

« Quel film ? » le questionna le héros en Belstaff, totalement ignorant.

Lestrade expira bruyamment et expliqua « Son nom est Mrs Beverly Melrose et comme vous pouvez le constater, elle a été tué le jour de son propre mariage. »

Sherlock s'avança pour examiner le cadavre. Il se pencha et y jeta un coup d'œil minutieux à l'aide d'une loupe grossissante. _Les antiquités peuvent avoir du bon parfois. _

Puis, il se pencha encore un peu plus près et renifla profondément. _Dégouttant ! _

Les autres ne trouvèrent rien d'inhabituel dans son comportement.

« Elle a été empoisonnée » dit Sherlock. Ce n'était pas une question.

Néanmoins Lestrade lui répondit : « Oui. Elle n'était pas la seule victime. Son père a été battu à mort. On présume que c'était avec un objet contondant. »

« Bien sûr que c'était un objet lourd, grogna Sherlock. Vous ne pouvez pas frapper quelqu'un à mort avec une brindille. »

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe. Son corps devrait arriver très bientôt. »

John finit par se joindre à la conversation : « Avez-vous un suspect ? »

Greg montra une mine ennuyée : « Pour l'instant, toute une assemblée de suspects. »

Le sourire que lui rendit John fut plein d'empathie. « Je suppose que vous voulez que l'on parle avec eux ? »

Greg s'adressa à Sherlock et à John. « J'espérais que vous iriez voir la scène de crime et que vous pourriez en déduire quelque chose. Mais John, si vous avez un problème avec ça... » John le coupa. « Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Il ne comprenait visiblement pas.

Sherlock alla attraper son manteau et expliqua tout en marchant vers la porte : « Parce qu'il y a eu un mort à un mariage et que tu es sur le point de te marier. » Sur ce, il sortit de la morgue.

_Il n'a même pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à Molly et ils se comportent tous comme si c'était normal. Et bien, ça a l'air de l'être..._

John mit une main sur l'épaule de Lestrade. « Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Du moment qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtres à **mon** mariage. Mais merci de vous en soucier. »

Lestrade ne hocha que la tête et John se tourna vers Molly qui avait déjà commencé à enlever la robe de la mariée méthodiquement. « Nous devrons surtout surveiller Sherlock, pour qu'il ne fasse pas pleurer toute l'assemblée. A bientôt Molly ! »

Elle leva ses yeux de la mariée morte. « Bonne idée. Je vous textoterait au plus vite lorsque j'aurai des résultats. Bonne journée ! »

« Merci, Molly. » sourit Greg et les deux hommes quittèrent également la morgue.

Dès que les portes se furent à nouveau refermées, Helen Louise put entendre la pathologiste se remettre à fredonner. Cette fois, c'était la marche nuptiale.

A suivre...

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Il y aura 11 chapitres en tout. Je vous invite à mettre une review, ça fera plaisir à Succi (et à moi aussi ^^ même si je n'ai pour seul mérite que la traduction) **

**D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question pour vous là dessus. Préférez-vous que les noms soient francisés ? Helen → Hélène par exemple. Ou encore pour le titre : que « Skulls and Brains » deviennent « Les crânes et les cerveaux ». Personnellement pour le titre, je trouve ça moins beau en français mais c'est votre avis que j'aimerai avoir ;-) J'ai cherché un autre titre pour faire un jeu de mot sur le cerveau mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête et faire tourner mes méninges ^^ je n'ai aucune bonne idée qui me vienne l'esprit. Si vous en avez une, n'hésitez pas !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Vu que la majorité d'entre vous est pour que je laisse comme ça, alors je laisse comme ça ;-) C'est sympa d'avoir répondu à mes questions et vos mots m'ont fait énormément plaisir (petit clin d'œil à Electre1964 et son mixeur qui m'ont bien fait rigoler ;-)**

**Pour répondre à SherlockSteph, oui il y a 11 chapitres mais Succi a écrit un peu avant une OS dédié à Helen Louise, peut-être as-tu lu celle-ci :-)**

** Je pars aujourd'hui pour deux semaines donc pas de nouveaux chapitres dans les prochains jours mais promis, je rattraperais le temps perdu dès que je serais rentrée ^^**

**Bien, vous allez à présent faire la connaissance d'un autre personnage, lui aussi, un peu particulier... **

**Disclaimer : Sherlock ne nous appartient pas. Succi me prête sa plume pour que je traduise sa fanfiction ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : L'au delà d'après Billy le crâne **

Billy le crâne s'était attendu à ce que la vie après la mort soit faite de nuages légers, de tempêtes de feu ou même de réincarnations en ver de terre, mais pas comme **ça ! **Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver sur le manteau de cheminée de l'appartement d'un sociopathe de haut niveau.

Billy ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là. Son précédent propriétaire – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – avait été un homme bon mais mortellement ennuyeux, vivant à la fin du XIXème siècle.

Comment il était mort, il ne le savait pas non plus. Juste avant, il marchait à travers les ruelles de Whitechapel, la suite avait été une lumière blanche aveuglante puis les ténèbres – très, très, très longues.

Et la première chose ensuite dont il pouvait se souvenir, c'était aussi l'obscurité, mais cette fois c'était des cheveux sombres et bouclés, attachés à la tête de son nouveau propriétaire : Mr William Sherlock Scott Holmes, détective consultant. Il l'avait sorti d'une boite avec ses longs doigts fins, mis sur le manteau de sa cheminée et lui avait donné le nom de Billy.

Billy ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé ainsi (il était sûr que ce n'était pas le prénom de son premier propriétaire) mais il n'avait pas objecté (non pas qu'il le pouvait réellement) parce qu'il l'aimait bien.

Billy mit du temps à s'accommoder au monde moderne. Il venait d'une époque où les hommes portaient toujours des chapeaux et les femmes de longues robes. _Et maintenant, tout le monde est quasiment... nu. Et toutes ces choses comme la télévision et les ordinateurs – il y a même des femmes vraiment nues là-dedans ! _

D'une certaine manière, Sherlock Holmes semblait être lui aussi de la vieille école et peut-être était-ce pour cela que Billy se sentit vite chez lui au 221B.

Au début, ils avaient été seuls tous les deux et le crâne était généralement l'unique interlocuteur du détective consultant – à part les rares fois où son frère aîné Mycroft Holmes et son parapluie montraient le bout de leur nez. _Honnêtement, quelles sortes de prénoms sont Sherlock et Mycroft ?! Je veux dire, à quoi pensaient leurs parents ? Mais je me rappelle que le meilleur ami de mon ancien propriétaire au East India Club s'appelait Rudyard._

Cependant, si Billy aimait leur solitude, il savait d'une certaine manière que Sherlock, lui, désirait ardemment une compagnie vivante – même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, pas même devant Billy.

Alors, lorsqu'un après-midi où celui-ci ne pouvait plus supporter son propriétaire qui torturait une fois de plus son violon, il lui hurla de se trouver un animal de compagnie. De toute évidence, le détective consultant avait entendu Billy car le jour suivant, il avait ramené John Watson chez eux.

Billy aima le médecin militaire dès le début. Il était amical, bon et avait même été capable d'apprendre à Sherlock Holmes quelques bonnes manières. John avait commencé à aider le détective consultant à résoudre des crimes et tenait un blog (_une autre de leurs inventions_) à propos de ça. _J'ai entendu dire qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressant que celui de Sherlock._ Ce fut ainsi que Baker Street devint le foyer de trois bachelors.

Le style de l'appartement était... inconventionnel, pour ainsi dire. C'était un mélange de vieux livres, de globes et d'équipement modernes. La chose que Billy détestait le plus était la tête peinte sur le mur opposé. _Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça peut représenter? Ce n'est même pas un bon portrait (les proportions sont totalement fausses) et ce n'est pas assez défiguré pour pouvoir qualifier ça d'abstrait. On dirait un style pop art étrange. Quand j'étais encore avec mon premier propriétaire, l'art était toujours de l'art..._

Comme le détective avait un job intéressant et était lui même intriguant, on ne s'ennuyait jamais au 221B. Billy avait même parfois de la compagnie : mains, oreilles, globes oculaires et même une fois, une tête (cependant, l'ennuyeux médecin militaire avait obligé Sherlock à la rapporter à la morgue, car ce n'était pas « hygiénique de la stocker dans le frigo »... _Mais où d'autre pouvait-on la mettre ? _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sherlock n'est pas une sorte de nécrophile ou encore un nécromancien (dommage, ça aurait pu être __**vraiment **__intéressant). Non, il ramène des membres à la maison pour faire des expériences pour son travail et écrire des articles pour son blog là-dessus. Je n'en ai encore jamais lu mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient soporifiques. _

Billy le crâne aimait donc beaucoup cet au-delà au 221B – sauf Mrs Hudson, la non-gouvernante qui essayait souvent de le remettre dans la boite sombre d'où il était venu. Mais quand elle avait fini par retrouver la tête dans le frigo, elle réalisa qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses plus inhygiénique dans cet appartement qu'un crane propre (Billy insistait beaucoup sur l'hygiène corporelle).

Puis, cela arriva. Son propriétaire bien-aimé et lunatique disparut – et à en croire les commérages (ou plutôt les sanglots choqués), il était parti pour de bon. Dès lors, la vie à Baker Street devint d'un ennui mortel.

Au début, Billy s'attendait à ce que John Watson revienne y vivre, mais il ne le fit pas. Alors le crâne avait commencé à s'inquiéter de savoir si l'appartement allait trouver de nouveaux propriétaires et s'il allait finir ses jours dans un bac à compost. Mais ça aussi, cela n'arriva pas.

Personne ne vint – jamais. Pas même John, ni Mrs Je-ne-suis-pas-votre-gouvernante, ni l'homme aux cheveux gris, ni même la timide pathologiste qui en pinçait pour le détective consultant supposément mort. (Billy aimait bien la légiste car elle le chouchoutait toujours lorsqu'elle venait à Baker Street)

C'est pourquoi, pendant les deux ans d'absence de Sherlock Holmes, Billy le crâne s'était ennuyé à mourir (sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot). Pendant ce temps, Billy avait compté toutes les fleurs de lys chocolat noir sur le papier peint (_76_) et à la fin, il était convaincu que le smiley jaune se payait sa tête. _Je comprends parfaitement maintenant pourquoi Sherlock lui tirait dessus !_

Il avait essayé d'avoir une conversation avec le crâne d'antilope accroché au mur, mais sa tentative resta infructueuse, vu qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'entendre à cause de son casque.

Alors, même si Billy s'était senti méprisé par lui, il avait commencé à parler au bonhomme jaune, sachant que c'était également inutile. Néanmoins, cela l'avait réconforté. On ne pouvait nier l'ironie du sort : Sherlock parlant à un crâne dont il ne comprenait pas le langage et Billy parlant à un smiley qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Puis un beau jour, Mrs Hudson et John Watson étaient entrés dans la pièce et avaient ouvert les rideaux. John lui avait alors confié qu'il allait se marier.

_Avec une femme ! Qui aurait pu pensé ça ?! _

Et le lendemain, son propriétaire sociopathe fut de retour – entrant d'un pas désinvolte au 221B dans son Belstaff, avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses pommettes hautes (Billy avait toujours été jaloux des pommettes de Sherlock).

Ils furent tous de retour : l'inspecteur et la petite pathologiste (_toujours amoureuse de Sherlock_). L'étrange petite famille était à nouveau réunie.

Il n'échappa pas à Billy que Sherlock Holmes avait changé en deux ans d'absence – il était plus gentil – d'une certaine manière.

Même si Billy et lui étaient de nouveau les seuls à occuper l'appartement (_John vivant avec sa fiancée Mary – une belle addition à la petite famille_), Sherlock semblait s'en accommoder. John Watson le visitait parfois et Mrs Hudson venait plus fréquemment à l'étage. Sherlock et John continuaient à résoudre affaires après affaires et le jour du mariage de John approchait.

Un jour, Sherlock Holmes rapporta à la maison un œil – avec qui Billy eut une intéressante conversation sur la vie (_avant que Sherlock ne crame Steve le globe oculaire – qui avait toujours voulu être appelé ainsi – avec un bec Bunsen_) et John Watson demanda ce jour là à Sherlock de devenir son témoin.

Le détective consultant avait tout d'abord été bouleversé mais avait accepté. Et depuis lors, Billy avait remarqué d'autres changements chez son propriétaire.

Il avait toujours été bizarre mais dernièrement, cela s'était empiré : la chose la plus étrange venant de Sherlock avait été d'apprendre sur Youtube comment plier des serviettes en cygne ou en Opéra de Sydney. C'est à partir de là que Billy avait commencé à se soucier de l'équilibre mental de son propriétaire.

Billy était d'ailleurs juste en train de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'esprit complexe du détective consultant lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et celui-ci entra à grande enjambée suivi de son blogueur qui ne semblait pas très content._ Ah, on dirait qu'ils reviennent d'une scène de crime !_

Sherlock jeta son manteau en travers de l'accoudoir du canapé et s'allongea lui-même dramatiquement, se massant les tempes. John sembla préférer rester debout avec son manteau. Il croisa les bras.

« Sherlock, ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Définis moi ce que tu appelles nécessaire »

John lui fit les gros yeux. « Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! C'était un mariage où la mariée et son père sont morts. Tout le monde était choqué et toi, tu as insulté la famille en critiquant leur choix de fleurs ! »

Sherlock ôta ses mains de son crâne et grogna : « Mais c'était absolument hideux ! »

« Le muguet est une fleur typique de mariage. Il symbolise la pureté. »

« Tu voix, totalement incongrus pour **cette** mariée. De plus, ce sont des plantes vénéneuses. Je ne voix pas comment on peut trouver un semblant de romantisme à ça. » Sherlock se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux, alors que John s'en alla vers la cuisine, s'y servit un verre d'eau et prit une gorgée.

_Ça a l'air d'être une affaire très intéressante: un double meurtre lors d'un mariage. Et ça, juste avant le propre mariage de Watson...excitant ! Et je suis totalement d'accord avec Sherlock : Le muguet est la fleur la plus barbante que l'on puisse choisir pour un mariage ! _

John revint vers le salon. « Alors, tu as déjà une piste. » _L'eau semble l'avoir calmé._

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil. _Il ne vit plus ici donc théoriquement ce n'est plus son fauteuil. A ce propos, quand est-ce que j'aurai __**mon **__fauteuil ?! »_

Le détective consultant ronchonna : « A peu près six idées différentes. »

Le docteur le regarda, semblant attendre quelque chose. Puisque Sherlock décida de rester silencieux, John le pressa : « ça t'ennuierait de les développer ? »

Le détective ouvrit les yeux. Sa voix montra un ennui profond. « Le meurtrier de la mariée avait tout planifié. Celui qui a tué le père l'a fait sur une pulsion. Peut-être est-ce le marié. Statistiquement parlant, c'est le plus probable. »

John était à son chevet : « Mais il n'aurait pas tué sa femme le jour de leur mariage ! »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui parla alors comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant : « Je ne parle pas de la mariée mais du père. La mariée a de toute évidence été tuée par une femme. L'empoisonnement est une technique de meurtre typiquement féminine. »

John inclina la tête sur le côté et une lueur de moquerie traversa son regard. « Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en ces clichés ? »

« La probabilité, mon cher Watson. « _ Il devrait s'adresser comme ça à lui plus souvent, je trouve ça drôle. »_

Le médecin militaire ne semblait pas être d'accord avec Billy car il tira la tête.

Le téléphone de Sherlock indiqua un nouveau message. Il le regarda et déclara : « Molly vient juste d'avoir les résultats. »

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de John, il se leva, mit son manteau et sortit. Son blogueur soupira profondément, posa le verre qu'il venait de reprendre en main sur la table basse (Mme _Je-ne-suis-pas-votre-femme-de-ménage va se mettre en colère contre toi pour ne pas avoir utilisé de sous verre !_) et quitta également l'appartement.

_Voilà comment finissent généralement les conversations intéressantes au 221B. Sherlock Holmes partant précipitamment, John Watson le suivant et moi restant derrière, inerte et ignorant... _

A suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Bonjour ! Après quelques semaines de vacances, me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien et Succi est l'auteur de cette fanfiction. Vos messages lui font d'ailleurs très plaisir ! **

**Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir des fleurs**

Point de vue d'Helen Louise

_Beaucoup de choses m'étaient arrivées dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures de ma non-vie. J'avais été séparée de mon corps (littéralement), quasiment coupée en morceaux (là aussi, littéralement) et j'avais rencontré quatre des personnes les plus étranges de tout Londres. _

_La première était une gentille pathologiste à la curiosité malsaine, le deuxième un sociopathe aux cheveux bouclés, le troisième un homme au bon cœur, qui semblait pourtant proche du sociopathe et le quatrième un homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui fournissait des corps aux trois autres. _

_Ça fait beaucoup de choses à gérer, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? _

_Alors que la pathologiste finissait les autopsies, elle fut interrompue par quelques coups de téléphone et visites d'autres employés. Pendant ce temps, j'avais pu en déduire un peu plus sur mes quatre nouveaux « amis » : _

_Molly en pinçait pour ce Sherlock, c'était évident. Lui avait essayé de lui proposer de l'accompagner à un mariage (ce qu'elle n'avait pas deviné), puis était devenu froid comme la glace. _

_C'est un détective consultant – je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est et je suis tentée de dire qu'il a inventé lui-même ce titre. J'ai deviné qu'il aide la police à enquêter sur des crimes. Ce qui nous mène à Greg Lestrade : c'est un inspecteur et il a clairement besoin de l'aide de Sherlock. Puis reste John : je ne vois vraiment pas quelle part il peut avoir dans tout ça. Il semble être une sorte d'assistant de ce détective consultant et ils paraissent être, tous les deux, amis. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien._

_Comme Molly devait s'occuper des deux autopsies, elle m'a mise dans une sorte de congélateur. Il fait plutôt froid là dedans mais au moins, il y a une vitre, je peux donc voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, même si les voix sont un peu étouffées. Molly a envoyé ses résultats, attend maintenant leur retour et..._

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et vint le détective consultant suivi de son assistant. Molly leva la tête de sa paperasse et les rejoignit au milieu de la pièce.

«Bonjour » sourit-elle doucement et peut-être un peu nerveusement.

John était sur le point de la saluer lui aussi quand Sherlock le devança d'un ton brusque : « Tu as dit que tu avais des résultats. »

Le sourire de Molly faiblit mais ne disparut pas.

_Elle semble habituée à ce type de traitement. _

« Oui. » Elle se dirigea vers les corps. Les deux hommes suivirent.

« Mr Pratt a été battu à mort avec un objet contondant. Je ne peux pas vraiment identifier l'arme mais ça peut être quelque chose avec une surface plate. Je n'ai pas trouvé de traces de cheveux ou tout autre fibre organique sur lui qui aurait pu nous mener au tueur. Pareil pour notre mariée de quelques heures..." A ces paroles, la légiste joignit un grand sourire, mais il s'éteignit à la seconde où elle vit qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait imitée.

_Oh allez, nous sommes dans une morgue, si personne ne peut avoir un humour morbide ici, alors où donc ? _

La pathologiste passa à autre chose. « Et bien, la jeune femme a été empoisonnée avec de la convallaria majalis, communément appelée muguet de mai. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais John le devança. « N'y a t-il pas des symptômes évidents comme des vomissement ou des maux de tête ? »

Molly regarda alternativement les deux hommes. Helen Louise nota l'assurance avec laquelle la pathologiste expliquait les notions médicales.

_Mais là encore, c'est son métier._

« Oui, les autres symptômes typiques sont une vision trouble, une désorientation, une salivation excessive et des diarrhées. Ça cause des dégâts au niveau de l'appareil gastro-intestinal, du système circulatoire et nerveux. Donc les symptômes sont difficiles à manquer. »

John sembla troublé. « Alors pourquoi personne ne les a remarqués ? »

« Parce qu'elle s'est retirée. » Expliqua Sherlock.

Les deux autres humains et le cerveau le regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur.

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Sais-tu comment on conduit un interrogatoire, John ? »

Mais avant que son ami ne réponde, le détective consultant le devança, « La demoiselle d'honneur a dit que Mrs Melrose s'est excusée pour aller aux toilettes et sur le chemin du retour... » le son de sa voix diminua.

« Elle devait vraiment être prise de vertiges, il devait lui être presque impossible de se tenir debout. Personne ne l'a rencontrée sur le chemin des toilettes ? Ça me parait peu probable. » Molly ne paraissait pas convaincue.

_OK, j'en ai entendu assez, le prochain mec qui m'offre un bouquet de muguet peut aller se faire... attendez... je ne crois pas qu'on m'offrira de nouveau des fleurs ... _

Les pensées d'Helen Louise furent interrompues par la lueur qu'elle vit dans les yeux de John. « Alors elle a été empoisonnée par les fleurs de la décoration ! »

Sherlock renâcla : « Ne sois pas stupide, John. Il faut bien plus que trois ou quatre fleurs pour tuer quelqu'un. Ensuite, on l'aurait remarqué si les fleurs des compostions avaient été endommagées.

Molly rejoignit la conversation. « En plus, elle les a mangées. C'était dans son estomac. »

John fit un bruit sec avec sa bouche. « Quoi, volontairement ? »

Sherlock soupira profondément et expliqua ironiquement. « C'était dans sa soupe. La soupe au menu était à l'ail des ours. Le muguet de mai peut être facilement confondue avec l'ail. »

« Alors c'était un accident. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Es-tu délibérément lent aujourd'hui, John ? »

Les lèvres de John se pincèrent en une fine ligne.

« Pense logiquement, pour une fois : si cela avait été accidentel, toutes les soupes auraient été empoisonnées, pas seulement celle de la mariée. C'était forcément délibéré. » Conclut Sherlock.

_Oh, il est vraiment intelligent ! J'adore sa logique._

Le silence s'installa. Tout le monde semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Molly fut celle qui le brisa. « Alors, ils ont utilisé du muguet pour les arrangements floraux ? C'est quand même bien joli ! » Sourit-elle rêveusement, comme si elle se les imaginaient mentalement. C'était un réel contraste avec Sherlock, qui la regarda sans y croire. « Vraiment, vous choisiriez du muguet de mai pour votre mariage ? »

Molly revint de son monde fleuri fantaisiste. Helen Louise put seulement détecter une once d'incertitude dans la voix de la pathologiste : « Bien sûr. Ils symbolisent le retour du bonheur. En plus, William et Kate en avaient pour leur propre mariage, eux aussi. »

« Qui ? »

Molly gloussa. «N'y prêtez pas attention. »

Sherlock la regarda intensément et statua « J'aurais choisi une autre fleur pour vous. »

Les têtes de Molly et John se tournèrent d'un coup pour regarder, sidérés, le détective consultant.

_Quelle fleur choisirais-tu ? Dis nous ! Et si tu annonces le cactus, je te tuerais ! _

Helen Louise savait que Molly était en train de rassembler son courage pour lui demander elle aussi quelle fleur, quand une voix les interrompit. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une assemblée ici. »

Tout le monde, y compris Helen Louise, se tourna vers la porte battante pour voir qui était le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle appartenait à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns grisonnants. Il portait une blouse blanche, un hideux pull vert et une cravate assortie, verte et violette, encore plus affreuse.

Au moment où Helen Louise le vit, elle le détesta.

L'homme marcha vers le groupe d'investigateurs. Les épaules de Molly s'affaissèrent et elle regarda ses chaussures.

« C'est une morgue ici, pas un hall de gare. » Dit-il en arrivant.

« Brillante observation. » Les mots de Sherlock ruisselaient de sarcasme.

L'homme s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui, essayant de s'élever à sa hauteur en levant la tête bien haut. Il n'y parvint pas et cela le rendit encore plus ridicule. « Ah, Sherlock Holmes, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« Je ne peux, honnêtement, pas dire la même chose. » Le visage du détective consultant sembla plus froid que jamais.

L'homme se retourna vers John. « Et John Watson – le blogueur et meilleur ami. »

_John écrit un blog ?! Je pensais que c'était seulement les pré ados qui faisaient ça ! _

John croisa les bras et s'éclaircit la gorge : « Pardon ? Mais vous êtes ? »

« Je suis le docteur Winthrop. Je suis en charge du labo jusqu'à ce que Mike Stamford soit de retour. Et je peux vous dire que les choses ne seront pas gérées ici comme avec Mike. Il y a certaines règles que **tout le monde** se doit d'obéir (il regarda successivement Molly et Sherlock). J'aimerais le dire tout de suite au cas où il y aurait plus de malentendus. »

_Je savais que je le détestait ! _

Le Dr Winthrop se tourna vers Molly. « Dr Hooper, rendez-vous utile et allez nous chercher du café. Cela devrait vous occuper. »

Même si n'importe qui aurait pu voir la colère dans le regard de Molly, celle-ci était sur le point de suivre son ordre, quand la voix autoritaire de Sherlock la stoppa. « Nous sommes sur une enquête et n'avons pas le temps pour vos futiles jeux de pouvoir. Nous sommes autorisés à être ici – si vous ne me croyez pas, vérifiez-le. Et si vous voulez du café, faites-le vous-mêmes. Le Dr Hooper est une pathologiste, pas une serveuse. Alors, **dégagez !** Je ne peux pas réfléchir en présence d'autant de stupidité dans cette salle! »

_Un - Zéro pour Sherlock ! _

Les yeux de Molly étaient grands comme des soucoupes. John dut cacher un sourire. Le visage du Dr Winthrop devint rouge de colère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un mot mais la seule chose qui lui vint fut un piètre « Il y aura des conséquences. »

Puis il sortit en coup de vent.

Tout le monde regarda Sherlock. Il soupira : « Oh John, ferme-là! »

Le blogueur arbora un large sourire : « Je n'ai absolument rien dit. »

Le détective consultant grogna avec exaspération et sortit.

John se tourna vers la légiste. «As-tu entendu ça : tu n'es pas une serveuse ! Ne penses-tu pas qu'il fera son propre café à partir de maintenant ? »

Molly gloussa. « Non, je pense qu'il préfère que je sois **sa**_ serveuse. »_

_Moi je pense qu'il voudrait que tu sois bien plus que ça..._

John rigola : « Alors, je ferai mieux d'aller occuper le rôle de **son** blogueur. A plus tard! »

**A suivre !**

**Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?** :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4, les prochains sont en bonne voie ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (Hallo Succi ! ^^) ! C'est toujours un bonheur de vous lire ! ****Disclaimer : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas et Skulls and Brains a été écrite par Succi !**

**Chapitre 4 : L'autre assistant**

_Point de vue de Billy_

Après le retour de Sherlock parmi les vivants, John avait refusé de lui parler, c'est pourquoi le détective consultant n'avait eu personne pour l'aider dans ses enquêtes. C'est là que Billy avait vu l'opportunité de devenir le nouvel assistant de Sherlock. Il n'avait peut-être pas de cerveau mais pas une cervelle de moineau non plus (_Mes os sont parfaitement proportionnés, merci bien!)_

Au contraire, il était plutôt bien éduqué, même si certaines de ses opinions étaient un peu désuètes. Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un crâne du XIXème siècle.

Puisque Billy ne pouvait quitter l'appartement, il devait toujours mettre bout à bout les morceaux de conversations qu'il entendait pour deviner quelle était la solution. C'est pourquoi le crâne se sentait prédestiné à aider son propriétaire dans son travail de détective.

Alors, quand Sherlock avait contacté la timide pathologiste après son retour, Billy le crâne était sûr qu'il l'avait fait pour la remercier - peut-être même pour l'inviter à dîner. Molly avait pensé aussi de cette manière comme elle le montra par ses paroles. Mais tous les deux se trompèrent. Non, Sherlock Holmes l'avait appelé pour lui demander de l'aider - si on peut le dire - dans une affaire .

_Quelle drôle de façon de remercier quelqu'un – mais typique venant de Sherlock. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour dire « merci » et la petite pathologiste est aussi bizarre, à sa manière. Quelle paire !_

C'est pourquoi Billy avait été un peu triste et s'était sentit floué de ne pas avoir été le premier choix de son propriétaire. Mais il avait toujours aimé Molly Hooper et elle avait semblé flattée que Sherlock le lui demande.

_Pourtant, j'aurais fait un bien meilleur boulot. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de prendre des notes, moi. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis physiquement incapable de le faire. _

Ainsi, il put quand même vivre avec le fait que Molly Hooper soit devenu la nouvelle assistante. Et puis John Watson fut vite de retour dans le tableau – mais pas dans l'appartement.

Billy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pendant tout le temps que Molly Hopper avait passé ici, son propriétaire ne lui avait pas dit une seule chose cruelle. Le crâne devina que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les changements qu'il avait déjà remarqués chez le détective. Et comme Billy avait vu Sherlock observer Molly, quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir (_Mais je vois tout moi ! Et je ne vois pas seulement, j'observe très bien aussi !_) le crâne était parfaitement sûr que ces changements étaient dus à la pathologiste et se demandait si Sherlock Holmes s'en apercevrait bientôt ou plus tard.

Billy avait été seul une grande partie de la journée, la seule visiteuse étant Mrs Hudson, qui trouva le besoin de faire le ménage et de donner un coup de chiffon sur le crâne.

C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait. Le chiffon sentait toujours le citron artificiel et le crâne détestait cette odeur – un autre point commun avec son propriétaire.

Au moment où le détective consultant et son meilleur ami arrivèrent dans la pièce, l'odeur du produit était presque partie. Cependant, Sherlock la renifla dès qu'il entra dans l'appartement et fit une tête. Billy était d'accord avec lui.

_Considère toi comme chanceux, tu n'as pas été ici pendant des heures ! J'ai presque failli suffoquer ». _

Sherlock accrocha son manteau et se mit à faire les cent pas. John garda le sien mais s'assit dans son fauteuil et suivit son ami des yeux.

« Sherlock, te feras-tu ton propre café à partir de maintenant ? »

Le détective consultant stoppa ses pas mais ne se retourna pas vers John.

« Quoi ? »

John haussa les épaules et Billy put voir, par l'étincelle moqueuse dans ses yeux, qu'il taquinait son ami. « Je veux dire, tu as dit au docteur Winthrop que Molly n'était pas une serveuse... »

« Oui, elle ne l'est pas. C'est une pathologiste. » L'irritation dans la voix de Sherlock crevait les yeux, ou plutôt les oreilles. Il était crispé.

« Oui. » sourit John.

Billy et lui savaient que leur ami sociopathe ne voudrait pas aller plus loin à ce sujet. Et il n'en avait pas besoin. Même si Billy n'avait pas été présent lors de la conversation avec ce Dr Winthrop, il avait une assez bonne idée de quoi il s'agissait : les changements de comportement de mauvais augure du détective envers la petite pathologiste.

Le médecin militaire décida de ne pas embêter son ami un peu plus. Il s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil et demanda « Alors, tu as parlé à la demoiselle d'honneur ? Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais parlé à quelqu'un sans moi. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas remarqué. »

John leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de ne pas commenter.

_Oui, parlons de cette enquête. Je meurs de savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau ! _

A la surprise de Billy, Sherlock expliqua, « Je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin de la cuisine. Comme elle était demoiselle d'honneur, je savais qu'elle était assise près de la mariée. Donc j'ai pensé que ce serait utile de lui poser quelques questions. Et j'ai eu raison. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant du tout, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se tourna finalement vers son ami.

_Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher d'être un sale gosse content de lui. _

John ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Puis, quelque chose sembla lui traverser l'esprit et il changea de sujet : « Tu vas adorer la demoiselle d'honneur de Mary. »

« Non, sûrement pas. »

« Elle est très impatiente à l'idée de te rencontrer. »

« Beaucoup de personnes le sont. »

« C'est vrai, jusqu'à ce qu'ils te rencontrent. »

Sherlock fit une tête à la « n'essaye pas d'être drôle » et recommença à déambuler.

_Je suis d'accord avec notre ancien coloc ! Tu es un sacré phénomène, mec ! Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le dire, c'est bien moi, j'ai passé la plupart de ma vie immortelle avec toi !_

Sherlock commença à grommeler tout en marchant. « Nous savons que la seule ayant vu partir la mariée est la demoiselle d'honneur, qui m'a dit que Mrs Melrose a vacillé quand elle s'est levée et qu'elle s'est excusée. La serveuse a dit qu'elle n'avait rien vu de soupçonneux, seulement que Mrs Melrose lui avait demandé un chewing-gum, ce qui pourrait confirmer qu'elle ait vomi. Le meurtrier de la mariée avait tout planifié donc il devait être dans les parages. Mais qui a tué le père ? »

John décida de s'immiscer dans son monologue : « Tu as dit que c'était sur une impulsion. »

« Clairement mais pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être est-ce l'ex petit ami ? Il semblait plutôt jaloux... »

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il tué le père ? » Sherlock semblait presque énervé.

John leva les bras. « Je ne sais pas, Sherlock, je fais juste quelques théories. »

L'allure de Sherlock s'accélérait à chaque pas : « Le mari... n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il... non bien sûr que non, tu ne l'as pas remarqué. » Sherlock s'arrêta.

John le prit mal cette fois-ci. « Sherlock, si tu as besoin d'insulter quelqu'un, tu peux utiliser ce crâne, parce que je rentre à la maison ! »

_Hey, c'était pas gentil, ça ! Tu ne peux pas te défiler et te réfugier derrière ta fiancée ! Sois un homme, reste et prends tes responsabilités ! Et ne m'appelle pas « le crâne », parce que j'ai un nom ! Sinon, je commencerai à t'appeler « l'humain » !_

Avant que John n'ait pu atteindre la porte, la voix de Sherlock le stoppa. « J'ai besoin de parler au mari une nouvelle fois. Où vit-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je... »

« Et bien, alors appelle... » Il hésita. « Lestrade » dit-il finalement.

« Son nom est Greg. »

Sherlock fit un geste dédaigneux avec la main. « S'il veut que je me rappelle de son nom, il devrait porter une étiquette. »

John soupira, prit le téléphone dans sa poche et pressa un bouton.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est pratique d'avoir un inspecteur de New Scotland Yard dans ses contacts !_

Sherlock se tint à ses côtés en le regardant.

« Greg, c'est moi. »

_Pourquoi les gens disent tout le temps ça ? Même si je sais qu'il y a de nos jours une identification des correspondants, même s'il n'y en avait pas, comment cela pourrait être utile de dire : « C'est moi. » ? Je veux dire, qui est « moi » ?_

« J'aurai besoin de l'adresse de Mr Melrose, nous avons besoin de lui parler une nouvelle fois. »

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment et John indiqua à Sherlock de prendre un papier et un crayon. Il roula des yeux (_traduire cela comme : ne peux-tu pas te souvenir d'une adresse ?_ ), prit les deux objets sur la table et les tendit à son assistant. John cala le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et écrivit l'adresse.

« Merci Greg. On vous tiendra informé. » Une pause. « Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le laisserai pas parler au mari seul. Merci encore. Salut ! » Il raccrocha.

Sherlock croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. « Je suis parfaitement capable de mener un interrogatoire tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. »

« En fait, si. Maintenant, allons-y, parce qu'il commence à faire tard. »

« Qui s'en soucie ? » Sherlock avait déjà passé le seuil de la porte.

« Les gens qui, normalement, dorment la nuit. » lui répondit John et il ferma la porte de l'appartement.

**A suivre ! **

**Vos impressions ? :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Helen Louise est de retour ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 5 : Une chambre avec vue**

Point de vue d'Helen Louise

_Je possède ma propre chambre avec vue maintenant ! Ma nouvelle maison est un bocal en verre au dessus d'une étagère de la morgue. Il est plutôt spacieux, et puisqu'il est en verre, j'ai une vue de 360° degrés. _

_Molly l'a placé de telle manière que je peux voir, non seulement tout ce qui se passe dans la morgue, mais aussi dans le labo. Elle est très attentionnée !_

_Au moment où elle me rangeait, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà acheté une robe pour le mariage de John. Elle est jaune. Même si je n'ai jamais été fan de cette couleur pour les fringues, je peux imaginer qu'elle va être très mignonne dedans. Si le jaune va à quelqu'un, c'est bien à Molly Hooper – le soleil de cette morgue. Woaouh... La solution alcoolique dans laquelle elle m'a mise semble avoir un drôle d'effet sur moi... je deviens très poétique et tout et tout..._

La pathologiste avait eu une longue journée hier et avait du gérer les deux meurtres du mariage des Melrose. Elle savait que Sherlock voudrait d'autres résultats le plus vite possible. Et elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas seulement l'aider, elle voulait aussi satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle. Qui voudrait tuer une mariée le jour de son mariage ? C'était complètement cruel !

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne réussissait pas à identifier l'arme avec laquelle Mr Pratt avait été tué. Elles n'avait jamais vu de telles marques sur un corps auparavant. Ce n'était pas un marteau, ni une batte de baseball (ok, qui se baladerait à un mariage avec une batte de baseball ? ) Elle réfléchit sérieusement à tous les objets qui auraient pu être présents à un mariage et qui auraient pu servir à battre quelqu'un à mort. Soudainement, elle gloussa.

_Pourquoi est-elle en train de rire ? Je devine qu'elle a de nouveau des idées morbides !_

Le cerveau avait raison, puisque la pathologiste s'était imaginée elle-même au mariage des Watson et pensait à tous les objets qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour tuer quelqu'un. Peut-être pas si cool...

Elle soupira et reporta quelque chose dans le rapport qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Elle détestait la paperasse. Mais c'était une partie de son job. Elle devait être très précautionneuse maintenant. Comme Sherlock était revenu d'entre les morts, il était évident qu'elle l'avait mal identifié – et n'importe qui avec seulement la moitié d'un cerveau aurait pu conclure qu'elle avait juste falsifier le rapport d'autopsie.

C'est pourquoi, on examinait dorénavant de plus près ses dossiers et elle se devait d'être très précise. C'était encore plus ennuyant mais pour elle c'était un petit prix à payer pour la vie de Sherlock Holmes.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il se comporte bizarrement ces temps-ci ? »

_Est-ce que c'est à moi qu'elle parle ? _

Comme pour approuver les pensées du cerveau, Molly leva la tête vers Helen Louise.

_Je ne peux honnêtement pas imaginer qu'il ait pu être un jour un peu moins bizarre. Mais après tout, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. _

Molly poursuivit : « Il a toujours été étrange mais depuis qu'il est revenu, il y a des fois, quand j'y pense... où il semble vraiment me remarquer, tu ne penses pas ? »

_Non, pas vraiment. _

« Comme s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. »

_Mais à quoi penserait-il ? _

Helen Louise n'eut pas de réponse. Au lieu, la pathologiste soupira profondément et marmonna : « Je ne sais pas »

Elle retourna à ses papiers sur la table et se mit à gribouiller dessus.

_Et bien ça fait deux. _

Helen Louise ne put réfléchir bien longtemps à ce que Molly avait bien pu vouloir dire car un nouveau visiteur entra.

Le cerveau et la pathologiste tournèrent simultanément leurs regards vers la porte et alors que la première montra ouvertement sa joie (puisque les humains ne pouvaient pas la voir), la seconde essaya du mieux qu'elle put d'apparaître indifférente.

_Chérie, **il** est le seul à pouvoir feindre de manière convaincante l'indifférence, pas toi ! _

Molly sourit timidement. «Bonjour Sherlock. »

Il ne dit pas un mot et prouvant la théorie d'Helen Louise, son visage ne montra rien. Une nouvelle fois, son Belstaff volait dramatiquement derrière lui et son col était relevé.

_Non pas que ce ne soit pas sexy mais pourquoi fait-il cela ? A-t-il un cou de girafe ?_

Le détective consultant avança vers Molly et mit à côté d'elle un gobelet en plastique.

La pathologiste leva la tête vers lui, surprise.

« Je ne vous attendais pas. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouveaux résultats. »

Il ne répondit pas mais sembla observer un point invisible sur le mur opposé.

_Ça va devenir intéressant !_

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponse, la légiste regarda suspicieusement tour à tour le gobelet et le détective.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du café, de toute évidence. »

_Je dois l'admettre, c'était une question stupide Molly ! Si tu as oublié ton cerveau, je suis là !_

« Oui, je peux le constater. »

« Alors pourquoi vous le demandez ? » Il se tourna pour la regarder avec une expression critique.

« Parce que vous ne m'apportez jamais de café. »

Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécirent. Molly croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Que voulez-vous Sherlock ? »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent encore plus.

« Pourquoi êtes vous si suspicieuse ? Je pensais que c'était considéré comme une bonne intention que d'apporter un café à quelqu'un ? »

La pathologiste soupira profondément : « Ça l'est, oui mais vous n'êtes habituellement pas si gentil. Donc, dites-moi ce que vous voulez, parce qu'on le sait très bien tous les deux, je le ferai dans tous les cas. » Il était difficile pour Helen Louise de dire si Molly était plus en colère contre lui ou contre elle-même.

_Évidemment, il fait des choses gentilles uniquement pour la manipuler. Et ce Sherlock Holmes est tout sauf gentil !_

Le détective se composa une tête boudeuse qui le fit ressembler à un gamin grincheux : "J'ai changé depuis la chute."

_Si tu étais encore plus suffisant avant, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais aimé. _

D'un coup, toute la colère disparut du corps de Molly et son regard redevint chaleureux, ainsi que sa voix. "Je sais."

Helen Louise put voir que la pathologiste essayait de le regarder dans les yeux mais de nouveau, il fixa son regard sur le mur derrière elle. Mais soudainement, sa tête se baissa pour rencontrer ses yeux et le cerveau ne sut pas ce qui avait entraîné ce geste. Après les avoir observés de plus près, elle put voir que Molly avait pris la main de Sherlock.

_Maintenant, je sais ce qui l'a fait réagir. Dire qu'il semble décontenancé serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Il ne semble pas seulement être émotionnellement inapte mais aussi haptophobique, il ne supporte pas les contacts physiques - superbe combinaison ! Quelqu'un a besoin d'un bon thérapeute... ou peut-être d'une pathologiste ?_

Le détective consultant resta figé comme une statue de glace pendant un certain temps où le pouce de Molly dessina des cercles lents sur ses jointures. Puis, presque aussi lentement, sa main à lui se déplaça et la petite main de Molly s'y retrouva emprisonnée. Il la serra avec douceur et Molly lui sourit timidement.

_Maintenant, c'est le bon moment : demande lui de t'accompagner au mariage ! Mais va jusqu'au bout cette fois !_

Helen Louise put le voir déglutir – il avait de toute évidence la gorge nouée.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi éloquent, il était fascinant de le voir tout d'un coup réduit au silence par une toute petite femme...

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et... fut interrompu de nouveau. Cette fois-ci par son téléphone...

_C'est pas possible !_

Ils se séparèrent et Sherlock attrapa son téléphone avec la même main qui avait tenu celle de Molly quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Qu'y a-t-il Lestrade ? » aboya-t-il. « Vous savez parfaitement que je préfère les sms. »

Le détective consultant se détourna de Molly et ce fut le travail qui reprit le dessus. Elle se remit à ses papiers et écrivit quelque chose. Helen Louise était sûre que la pathologiste essayait juste de paraître occupée elle aussi. Elle pouvait voir ses mains qui tremblotaient.

Sherlock raccrocha. « Je dois y aller. Je reviendrai plus tard pour examiner les prélèvements. » Il tourna les talons. Au moment où il était sur le point de sortir, la voix de Molly le stoppa.

"Merci pour le café, Sherlock. C'était gentil de votre part."

Il ne se retourna pas. « De rien. » La nuance de gentillesse dans sa voix était immanquable. Et puis, il ne fut plus là.

**A suivre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Chapitre 6 : La visite**

Point de vue de Billy

Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été typiques de la vie au 221B Baker Street : les conversations entre Sherlock et John étaient suivies d'intenses séances de violon et d'heures de silence. Parfois, le détective consultant murmurait quelque chose à Billy mais habituellement, le crâne ne savait pas réellement ce à quoi son propriétaire pensait.

Après une nuit plus ou moins sans sommeil (à la fois pour Billy et pour Sherlock), le détective partit tôt mais Billy sut bien vite qu'il n'était allé voir ni John, ni Lestrade. _Peut-être est-il passé à St Bart pour tester quelques échantillons ?_

En attendant (parfois Billy avait vraiment le sentiment que son entière vie après la mort consistait à attendre), le crâne mourrait d'envie d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Pas celle qu'il pouvait avoir avec son propriétaire, John Watson ou Mrs Hudson, non, quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. _C'est sympa d'avoir des conversations occasionnelles avec des têtes, des mains ou des globes oculaires, mais ils vont, ils viennent... Tôt ou tard, les expériences de Sherlock se terminent et ils disparaissent. Des fois, j'aimerais vraiment avoir quelqu'un de constant dans ma vie. Une sorte de partenaire – du sexe opposé de préférence. Mais c'est dur de trouver une compagne lorsque l'on ne peut pas quitter un appartement, ni même un manteau de cheminée..._

Cette fois-ci, Billy fut chanceux, parce que quoiqu'avait fait Sherlock, cela ne lui avait pas pris trop de temps.

Un peu après son retour, John Watson arriva. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, pinçant les cordes de son violon et perdu dans ses pensées. Nonchalamment, John marcha vers la cuisine, s'y fit un thé et revint s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, attendant patiemment que son ami revienne à la réalité.

Billy se demandait souvent à quoi pouvait ressembler le palais mental de Sherlock.

_Je parie que c'est un énorme palais avec des centaines de pièces, décoré de manière élégante et classique. Mais je peux totalement me tromper, parce que si j'avais du deviner à quoi ressemblaient ses parents, j'aurai eu absolument faux. _

Après que John ait bu quelques gorgées de son thé, les pensées de Sherlock trouvèrent le chemin du retour. Il cligna des yeux devant son blogueur.

« Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

« Pas assez longtemps pour avoir pu lire le journal du jour. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et plaça son violon sur la table basse.

John tapa sur ses cuisses. « Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de notre conversation d'hier avec le mari ? »

Mais avant que Sherlock n'ait pu répondre, la porte de l'appart' s'ouvrit.

_Non, pas maintenant, je veux entendre les derniers développements de cette enquête !_

La première chose que Billy aperçut fut l'extrémité d'un parapluie. _Ah ce cher frère ! _

« Bonjour. Comme je peux le constater, Mr Watson est de nouveau ici comme chez lui... »

Billy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Mycroft Holmes avait toujours l'habitude de parler en incluant un rictus froid.

John leva la tête vers le frère de son ami. "Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'y trouve l'ambiance toujours aussi cosy."

Mycroft fit une tête. « Au moins l'un d'entre nous le pense. De plus, j'ai l'impression que mon frère est content de voir son.. ami de retour. »

_Vu la dernière longue conversation que les deux frères ont eu ici, j'en conclue qu'il était sur le point de dire "poisson rouge"._

« Mycroft, que veux-tu ? Je suis sur une affaire, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton ennuyeux gouvernement. »

Mycroft marcha jusque devant les deux hommes.

« En fait, je suis ici pour le docteur Watson. »

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

Mycroft expliqua : « Je voulais dire au Docteur Watson que regrettablement, je me dois de décliner son invitation au mariage. Du travail sérieux à...

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez » l'interrompit John.

Sherlock sourit sournoisement à cela. Pendant une seconde, Mycroft sembla surpris (_si son visage peut transmettre une telle chose_). Mais bien sûr, il regagna son calme tout de suite après. « Bien, voilà qui est fait alors. »

Silence. Sifflements de grillons.

Au moment où Mycroft fut sur le point de se retourner et de partir, il sembla changer d'idée et demanda : « Comment avance l'affaire Melrose ? Tu ne l'as pas encore résolue ? »

Sherlock était furieux. « Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait, alors pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

Mycroft haussa seulement des épaules.

John s'éclaircît la gorge et se joignit à la conversation. _Probablement pour empêcher les deux frères d'entamer une dispute. _

« Sherlock pense que le mari a quelque chose à y voir. »

Le détective se leva et alla vers la fenêtre.

« Il a clairement une aventure avec un membre du personnel. »

John inclina la tête de son côté et posa sa question au dos de son ami à la fenêtre : "Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?"

Cela le fit se retourner. « Parce qu'il s'est occupé de tout ce qui touchait à la restauration. Il a choisi le menu, les placements et la décoration avec le personnel."

Mycroft essaya une explication : « Peut-être qu'il essayait juste d'être un futur bon mari et d'aider sa fiancée ? »

Sherlock fit son caractéristique air _« Ne sois pas stupide »_ et se tourna vers son blogueur.

« John, quel vin sera servi à la réception de ton mariage ? »

John leva ses paumes vers le ciel : « Je ne sais pas ».

« Tu vois » Sherlock montra John mais regarda son frère. Mycroft soupira.

_Ceci prouve en effet son idée._

« Si pas même un type aussi gentil que John ne connait le vin de son propre mariage, Mr Melrose ne le saurait pas non plus. Excepté, s'il avait d'autres raisons d'aller voir le personnel. »

John croisa les bras sur la défensive. "Je ne suis pas aussi gentil."

Les frères et Billy répondirent simultanément : « Si, tu l'es ! »

Le plus âgé des Holmes retourna son attention vers l'ancien colocataire de son frère. « Alors, tout est-il prêt pour le grand jour ? »

_Waouh, Monsieur Hautain et Puissant est-il en train de faire la causette ? Est-ce que le monde va s'écrouler ?_

John fut aussi surpris que Billy et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la voix et qu'il ne prenne la parole. « Ah, la plupart des choses, oui ! Et je sais que je ne choisirai pas de muguet pour les compositions florales. »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? C'est une fleur typique des mariages. »

Sherlock se tourna vers son frère, surpris : « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Mycroft lança un regard furieux à son cadet et John décida de continuer avant que cela n'empire : « Sherlock s'en plaignait sur la scène de crime, ils avaient mis muguet. Il a dit que ces fleurs n'étaient pas appropriées pour le mariage. »

Sherlock fut exaspéré de devoir s'expliquer : « Mrs Melrose pouvait difficilement prétendre à une fleur qui symbolisait la virginité et la pureté. De ce que j'ai entendu des invités, elle n'était pas du tout vierge et encore moins pure. »

« Et bien, personne ne se marierait en blanc, alors. Presque personne n'est vierge au moment du mariage de nos jours. »

_John a raison. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus aucune valeur morale ! Quand mon précédent propriétaire était encore en vie, une femme se devait de rester pure jusqu'au mariage._

La bouche de Mycroft forma un sourire machiavélique. « Comme c'est commode pour toi, cher frère... Toi, tu pourrais te marier en blanc !"

Le regard bleu acier de Sherlock ne cilla pas. « Le blanc de la robe de mariée n'a rien avoir avec la virginité, il symbolise la pureté du christianisme. Fais tes recherches. »

Mycroft se tourna vers lui une nouvelle fois et ricana : « Si tu le dis, mon cher petit frère. Tu dois le savoir – toi qui est maintenant versé dans ces affaires de mariages."

A la façon dont il avait dit le mot « mariage », on aurait pu penser que sa langue avait eu du mal à le prononcer.

Mycroft gratifia son frère d'un autre sourire diabolique, fit une petite révérence de la tête et dit : « Et bien, je vais te laisser à ton « travail ». Dr Watson, Sherlock... si tu as besoin de parler avant la nuit de noce, fais-le moi savoir. »

Avant que Sherlock n'ait pu riposter, Mycroft et son parapluie avaient quitté l'appartement.

**A suivre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ****Merci d'ailleurs à Cannelle-Black et Electre1964 pour leurs reviews ! C'est super gentil ! :-D Helen Louise sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre avec son éternelle perspicacité ;-) et Sherlock nous fera une petite surprise ! D'ici là, portez vous bien !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà pour un septième chapitre ! Quelques surprises en perspective et comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :-D**

**Cannelle-Black : C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire à chaque chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! :-)**

**Valérie L : Hihihi, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les railleries de Mycroft, celle-là était bien trouvé et elle fait mal, enfin, avec Sherlock, c'est peut-être pas sûr que ça lui fasse grand chose mais bon c'est effectivement bien plus original que celles qu'il fait sur le régime de son frère ^^ Le pauvre, il doit vraiment en avoir marre, d'autant plus que ça a l'air de vraiment le complexer ^^ **

**Ysabelle : Merci beaucoup des encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! :-)**

**Lafinada : Ohlala, quel joli titre tu m'as donné là ^^ Merci à toi aussi ! :-D Et oui, pauvre Billy, il se sent vraiment seul sur ce manteau de cheminée poussiéreux... Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps, qui sait ? ;-)**

**Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui aiment, suivent ou lisent simplement cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire si ça vous démange ! ;-)**

**Allez, zou ! ****Petit diclaimer de routine : Succi est l'auteure de cette fiction, ni elle ni moi ne possédons Sherlock (c'est bien triste tout ça ^^) et je suis votre humble traductrice ;-) Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 7 : Le bon choix de fleurs **

Point de vue d'Helen Louise

_Je pensais que la vie après la mort serait ennuyeuse – s'il y avait eu quelque chose qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à la vie après la mort. _

_Mon ancienne propriétaire n'avait jamais été très religieuse et moi non plus. Mais maintenant que j'avais la preuve qu'il y avait effectivement une vie après la mort, je devais bien l'avouer : la vie après la mort était bien plus intéressante que la vie que j'avais eu avec ma propriétaire. _

_Oubliez Eastenders ou Coronation Street, **ça**__, c'est le véritable soap opera ! _

_Il n'y manque aucun des composants : nous avons tous les différents personnages, ce qui mène au conflit : nous avons un meurtre, des suspects et bien sûr, une histoire d'amour compliquée. _

_Et comme j'ai toujours eu le cœur d'une romantique (dans mes bons vieux jours, quand j'en avais encore un...), je suis très intéressée par le schéma de cette histoire à l'eau de rose : _

_Sherlock le détective consultant et Molly la pathologiste sont comme le jour et la nuit. Elle, est effacée et timide, lui, est un génie suffisant – oh et il semble qu'il soit __aussi __sociopathe (ce qui semble confirmer la théorie selon laquelle les gentilles filles tombent toujours amoureuses des bad boys...)._

_Cependant, ils ne sont pas aussi différents comme on pourrait le penser à première vue : ils sont tous les deux intelligents, charitables et oh, si étranges..._

_ Ils semblent se comprendre l'un l'autre d'une façon que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre – pour ma part, je ne le peux pas. _

_Ils ont des conversations muettes uniquement en se regardant. Et je ne sais même pas s'ils réalisent tous les deux que c'est une chose exceptionnelle _

_Il est facile de voir que Molly est amoureuse de Sherlock mais avec lui, il faut y regarder de plus près. Ce n'est pas flagrant mais c'est là, clairement. _

_La façon dont il la regarde quand il pense que personne ne le voit, le fait qu'il l'ait défendue avec véhémence contre le Dr Winthrop, qu'il lui ait apportée un café et bien sûr, le fait qu'il veuille qu'elle l'accompagne au mariage de John...__ J'attend désespérément le moment où il va finalement le lui demander._

_ Apparemment il a quelques problèmes avec ça parce que malgré toute son éloquence, il est incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. _

_Ok, il n'est pas seulement incapable, il est surtout vraiment nul !_

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est vraiment intéressant ici avec mon petit couple bizarre ! Je vais sûrement radoter mais ils sont vraiment comme le jour et la nuit : elle et sa nature adorable, le soleil de ses sombres pensées..._

_Bon, assez de « précédemment dans » et place au show ! _

Molly venait tout juste de finir l'autopsie d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui était mort à St Bart, à cause d'une attaque cardiaque – heureusement, pas à cause d'une négligence, ce qui voulait seulement dire petite paperasse. Même si elle adorait travailler sur des cas énigmatiques, la paperasse qui allait avec était fastidieuse, pour faire court.

Molly lava ses mains et était sur le point de retourner à son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Sans se retourner, elle savait déjà qui étaient ses deux visiteurs – elle pouvait reconnaître les bruits de leurs pas à n'importe quel moment et n'importe où.

« Bonjour vous deux ! » les salua t-elle de derrière son épaule avant de se retourner complètement.

_Super, le génie et sa conscience sont de retour – avec un peu de chance, ils ont des nouvelles de l'affaire !_

Lorsqu'Helen Louise vit les deux hommes, quelque chose lui parut étrange. Au premier coup d'œil, elle n'avait pas réussi à la trouver mais ensuite, elle comprit : ce n'était pas leur chorégraphie d'entrée habituelle.

Normalement, Sherlock arrivait à grandes enjambées, les pans de son Belstaff volant autour de lui et John le suivait. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'inverse : John entra dans la morgue le premier et Sherlock ferma la marche – presque hésitant, les mains dans le dos.

Comme Molly s'était tournée elle-aussi vers eux, elle sembla avoir la même idée que le cerveau puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant une seconde. Mais elle sembla chasser ses pensées immédiatement car son visage montra ensuite sa douceur habituelle.

John salua la pathologiste et alla se placer devant elle. Sherlock ne dit pas un mot (_pas de changement de ce côté-là._..) et resta près de l'étagère sur laquelle Helen Louise était posée. Il se tint là, les mains toujours cachées derrière son dos. Le cerveau savait que c'était sa posture habituelle : le dos droit, les mains derrière le dos... mais quelque chose semblait bizarre aujourd'hui – sa posture paraissait plus crispée que d'habitude.

Molly nota immédiatement la même chose, regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude le détective consultant mais garda sa voix chaleureuse : «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourdhui ? »

John se retourna dans l'expectative vers Sherlock qui ne bougea pas. Ses pensées semblaient ailleurs.

Alors son ami expliqua : « Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de voir le corps de Mr Pratt une fois de plus. Il a eu ce regard excité, qu'il a quand... tu sais... Mais au moment où nous sommes arrivés à St Bart, il est... devenu comme ça. » Le blogueur fit un petit geste d'impuissance en direction de Sherlock.

Molly dirigea son regard d'un homme à l'autre. « Okay... il a dit pourquoi il... » mais elle ne put finir sa question puisque soudainement le détective consultant revint à la réalité et ordonna : « Molly, j'ai besoin de voir le corps de Mr Pratt. »

La pathologiste sursauta un peu devant ce commandement si soudain mais elle partit quand même chercher le corps de Mr Pratt et le sortit. Alors que John la rejoignait et qu'elle relevait la couverture blanche du corps, Helen Louise entraperçut Sherlock Holmes poser quelque chose sur la paillasse. _C'est pour ça qu'il gardait ses mains derrière son dos, il cachait quelque chose !_

Puis, il s'avança vers ses amis et se pencha sur le corps de Mr Pratt. Un sourire satisfait se forma sur son visage et il s'exclama soudainement : "Je le savais !"

" Quoi ?" demandèrent John et Molly à l'unisson.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais il se pencha encore un peu plus près pour avoir une meilleure vue.

John soupira d'irritation "Nous savons tous que tu as le cerveau le plus brillant de cette pièce..."

_Je ne compterais pas là-dessus !_

« Alors pourrais-tu être possiblement sympatique et laisser les personnes normales de cette pièce savoir ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau ? »

_J'aimerai beaucoup diner avec son cerveau..._

Sherlock se redressa et expliqua : « Mr Pratt a été tué avec une poêle à frire. C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui travaillait dans les cuisines. »

John ne suivait pas son raisonnement. « Pourquoi ? Juste parce que l'arme du crime y était rangée ? »

Sherlock n'eut pas besoin de dire « Ne sois pas stupide » puisque son regard en disait déjà long : « Non, parce que pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans la cuisine, ça aurait été aussi un jeu d'enfant d'empoisonner la soupe de la mariée sans que personne ne le remarque. Nous devons vérifier leurs alibis."

"Lestrade l'a déjà fait. Personne ayant travaillé dans la cuisine ne s'est comporté suspicieusement. Et aucun non plus n'avait pas de mobile. »

Le détective consultant se redressa et leva les yeux vers le ciel « Toi et tes mobiles... Ce n'est que du non-sens psychologique. Peut-être qu'ils ont été tués juste pour le fun. »

John mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dit. Et même si tu le pensais, le « fun » compte aussi comme un mobile. »

Molly fit sa propre suggestion : "Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec l'amour ou la jalousie."

Maintenant Sherlock semblait vraiment irrité : « Pourquoi tout le monde devient sentimental... Juste parce que le meurtre s'est produit lors d'un mariage ? »

_Et bien, le mariage est quelque chose que l'on accomplit par amour – dans notre société du moins..._

Molly fixa ses chaussures. John considéra Sherlock avec un regard répréhensif.

_Oui, honte à vous, Mr Holmes ! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter la femme à qui vous allez demander de sortir avec vous !_

Comme Sherlock ne semblait pas réagir, John fit tomber ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches, soupira profondément et demanda : « Bien, alors on doit aller parler aux membres des cuisines ?"

« Oui. »

Pour s'occuper, Molly rangea Mr Pratt pendant que Sherlock regardait avec insistance son ami.

" Et bien John, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Le blogueur sembla confus. « Je t'attends toi... »

« Pars devant et trouve-nous un taxi. Je te rejoins dehors. »

John parut encore plus déconcerté mais la voix de Sherlock ne laissa place à aucun argument. Puis, la compréhension s'empara du visage de John et son regard passa de Sherlock à Molly. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un petit sourire entendu.

Il se tourna vers son ami : "Très bien. On se voit tout à l'heure alors."

Avant qu'il ne sorte, Helen Louise put voir que le sourire sur le visage de John était devenu encore plus immense.

Molly avait été trop occupée à se concentrer sur son travail pour avoir entendu la conversation entre le détective consultant et son ami, alors elle sembla plutôt surprise de voir Sherlock toujours derrière elle lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il lui donne un nouvel ordre. Mais comme rien ne venait, elle demanda avec hésitation. « Sherlock, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?"

Il la contempla comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle était aussi dans la pièce.

_Mon Dieu, a-t-il vraiment une sorte d'endroit où ses pensées se retirent systématiquement ? Quoi que ce soit, ça doit vraiment être super intéressant..._

Il ne lui répondit pas mais posa à son tour une question : « Où est Helen Louise ? Vous l'avez déjà disséquée ? »

_Oh, il se rappelle de moi !_

Molly sembla un peu suspicieuse vu le changement de sujet mais elle répondit « Non, nous avons été capables de clore l'affaire sans la couper en petits morceaux, ce dont je suis contente car j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait un beau spécimen. »

_Merci beaucoup ! Je ne veux pas paraître arrogante mais je suis d'accord avec toi : Je me trouve plutot jolie._

"Alors, je l'ai mise là-haut." Molly pointa l'étagère sur laquelle Helen Louise était rangée. « J'ai pensé qu'elle s'y plairait"

_Ouiii !_

Sherlock haussa seulement les épaules et acquiesca comme s'il était parfaitement normal d'avoir une telle conversation. Et Helen Louise savait que pour eux deux, c'était probablement leur version de la causette.

"C'est pour cela que j'ai aussi mis Billy sur le manteau de la cheminée."

Là, ce fut au tour de Molly d'acquiescer d'un air entendu.

_Oh Billy, j'aimerai vraiment le rencontrer. Pourriez-vous nous arranger un rendez-vous ?_

Il y eut un silence et de nouveau Helen Louise sentit que les deux humains avaient une conversation entièrement sans dire un mot.

_Je sais que tu veux lui demander pour le mariage. Just do it !_

Sherlock regarda attentivement la petite pathologiste et elle commença à se tortiller sous son regard en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

_C'est vraiment un signe de nervosité chez elle !_

Il s'éclairçit la voix. «Euh, je crois... » Il passa une main dans ses boucles brunes.

_Et ça, c'est son tic nerveux à lui !_

Une mèche de ses cheveux glissa sur son visage et Helen Louise put voit la main de Molly tressaillir. Il n'était pas difficile de conclure que la pathologiste devait contrôler l'envie de la replacer comme il fallait. Le cerveau la comprenait.

« Je crois. » commença-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Je crois que je vais y aller. John m'attend."

Molly leva la tête vers lui. « Je crois aussi. Je vous revois bientôt ? » Le son de sa voix diminua, incertaine.

"Oui." Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qu'Helen Louise ne put deviner. Etait-ce du désespoir, de la déception ? Quoique ce fut, cela ne rendit pas seulement le cerveau curieux, mais aussi Molly car ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en entendant sa réponse.

Il hocha la tête comme à lui même, tourna les talons et s'en alla.

_Noooooooon ! Tu ne peux pas partir, espèce de lâche ! Tu n'en as pas fini ! Et tu oublies ta boîte sur le comptoir, c'est... Non, attendez.. est-ce que c'est ? Il ne l'a pas oublié. Il l'a laissé exprès ! Molly ! Molly ! Viens par là !_

Bien sûr, la pathologiste n'écouta pas le cerveau. Au lieu, elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment, secoua la tête et laissa échapper un long soupir de frustration. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu.

Même si la pathologiste n'avait pas pu entendre le cerveau, Helen Louise fut chanceuse car Molly avait laissé son bloc-note sur la paillasse et elle vint le reprendre. Juste au moment où elle l'attrapait, Molly aperçut la boite allongée. Elle l'attira vers elle. « MOLLY » était écrit d'une élégante caligraphie dessus et Helen Louise devina que c'était l'écriture de Sherlock.

_Ouvre-là ! Je meurs (de nouveau...) d'excitation !_

D'une manière trop lente au goût d'Helen Louise, Molly ouvrit la boîte avec précaution. Toutes les deux, elles haletèrent lorsqu'elles virent ce qu'elle contenait : un chrysanthème blanc et un gerbera orange accompagnés d'un mot disant : « Voici les fleurs qui te correspondent vraiment."

Le doigt de Molly traçant l'écriture sur la carte trembla un peu, tandis qu'au dessus d'elle, Helen Louise jouissait des développements du soap opera de son au-delà.

_Restez à l'écoute !_

**A suivre !**

**Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, la signification des fleurs viendra !**

**A bientôt ! ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Coucou, c'est moi ! Mille fois désolée d'avoir tardée mais rentrée oblige : pas beaucoup de temps pour poster et encore moins écrire/traduire ! Me voilà au seuil d'une année scolaire très importante, que dis-je, décisive et donc autant vous prévenir, mon rythme de post sera encore plus ralenti à cause d'un emploi du temps assez chargé *soupirs* bien malgré moi :-( Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas du tout, d'ailleurs, Skulls and Brains sera bientôt terminée, quand à Orgueil et Déductions, et bien, je ne vous promets pas un chapitre par semaine mais en tout cas, je vais essayer d'être régulière et de ne surtout pas vous oublier ! Le prochain est en cours, il est en attente de finitions et j'espère (encore et toujours ^^) pouvoir vous le livrer rapidement. **

**Bon je vous ai assez embêté avec ma vie, allez, place au show !**

**Brève réponse aux reviews : **

**Cannelle-Black : Oui, c'est trop génial, hein ? Le suspens est à son comble jusqu'à la fin ^^ Pour la signification des fleurs, et bien tu as bon ;-) Après, pour la petite note ambiguë, tu trouveras peut-être satisfaction avec les explications d'Helen Louise dans le prochain chapitre :-D Et tu as bien fait de me dire pour le y de chrysanthème, je suis complètement passée à côté (même si j'ai du me relire au moins une bonne dizaine de fois -'), j'ai corrigé ça aussi vite que j'ai pu. Gros bisous, à la prochaine ! **

**Electre1964 : Ah, toi aussi, tu n'as pas attendu pour trouver la réponse ? ^^ J'espère que l'explication d'Helen Louise sera à la hauteur de l'idée que tu t'es faite ;-) Quant à ton rêve de conversation sur une étagère, il pourrait bien être très vite exaucé... :-D Chuuuuut, il ne faut surtout pas le répéter... ;-) Gros bisous à toi aussi ! :-)**

**Lafinada : Oui, c'est toujours trop court et je pense que celui-ci le paraîtra tout autant... :-( Mais la suite va venir rapidement :-D Et oui, Sherlock offre de manière peu conventionnelle et un peu détournée des fleurs à Molly... Mais il lui offre des fleurs ! Moi aussi, je trouve ça trop génial et trop mignon ^^ Ouhla, je suis devenue Dieu ! Trop cool ! Attends... *se tape le crâne*... ça y est, j'ai pris la grosse tête :-P Manquerait plus que mes chevilles viennent à enfler elles aussi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :-D bisous et porte toi bien ! **

**Disclaimer : Succi et moi ne possédons pas Sherlock, Succi est la boss, moi le petit lutin qui vous traduit ça de la manière, j'espère, la plus compréhensible qui soit ;-) **

**Chapitre 8 : Avec un peu d'aide de mon crâne**

Point de vue de Billy

_Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, ma vie après la mort me rappelait toujours les histoires publiées dans "Strand Magazine" que je lisais lorsque j'étais encore avec mon précédent propriétaire. Certaines affaires avaient une grande similitude avec celles de Sherlock (ou alors je l'imagine, parce que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas lu une de ces histoires...) et c'est pourquoi j'adorais ma mort au 221B Baker Street puisque j'aimais beaucoup ces histoires. _

_Mais récemment les histoires de crimes semblaient s'être métamorphosées en romances à l'eau de rose (la femme de mon ancien propriétaire adorait Jane Austen) ou même pire, en un des ces immondes soap opéras que l'ancienne petite amie de John regardait. _

_Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler ? Laissez moi vous expliquer : John trouvant le parfait amour (avec une** femme **!), Sherlock revenant des morts, John sur le point de se marier, Sherlock pliant des serviettes et maintenant **ça !**_

Billy était habitué aux conversations bizarres de Sherlock Holmes qui semblaient incohérentes. Seul le détective consultant savait ce qu'il voulait dire – si cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose

_Parfois, j'en doute fortement ! _

Mais maintenant, le crâne était vraiment inquiet à propos de la santé mentale de son colocataire car il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos (ces doigts gesticulant nerveusement) et prétendait que Billy le crâne était une femme.

Du moins, c'était ce que Billy avait conclu car Sherlock bégayait plus qu'il ne formait des phrases cohérentes. Et ça ressemblait à ça :

« Vous vous rappelez de la fois où j'étais dans la morgue... non, elle ne se rappellera pas à quelle fois je me réfère... Vous savez, le jour où Mrs Melrose est arrivée, j'étais dans la morgue et.. bien sûr que j'étais dans la morgue, il y avait un nouveau cadavre... Quand vous étiez en train de fredonner le Choeur Nuptial, je pensais...Non... Molly ? Ce jour... Oh, flûte ! »

Sherlock leva ses mains en signe d'exaspération et vint poser sa tête contre le manteau de la cheminé. Ses boucles touchaient presque Billy. Personne n'avait besoin d'être détective pour deviner que Sherlock était en détresse face à la petite pathologiste.

_Alors, il doit savoir qu'il a des sentiments pour elle ! Hallelujah ! Mais quel est le problème alors ? Invite là, elle est déjà à tes pieds ! Juste... Oh je vois, c'est exactement ça le problème. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment procéder, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es encore plus émotionnellemnt inapte que moi – et je suis mort_ !

Sherlock se redressa, exhala profondément et recommença sa déambulation. Cette fois, il n'était pas aussi frénétique qu'avant et Billy put voir à l'expression déterminée de son propriétaire qu'il avait un plan. Le crâne savait qu'il ne faudrait à Sherlock que quelques allers-retours de la porte à la fenêtre pour qu'il lui explique son plan. Et ce fut exactement ce qui arriva.

« Je ne peux pas le faire à la morgue, Billy. J'ai essayé mais nous avons tout le temps été interrompus. Et tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a que des cadavres là-bas... Mon Dieu ! Parfois, je déteste vraiment les personnes vivantes ! "

_Je suis totalement d'accord. Une morgue n'est pas un endroit convenable pour inviter une femme – pas même pour un sociopathe de haut niveau et une pathologiste. Cependant, mon ami, tu sembles avoir d'autre raisons de choisir un autre endroit qu'un lieu aussi morbide... Et à propos de haïr les vivants, je suis aussi de cet avis, ils sont trop...animés._

« Cependant, je dois trouver une façon de lui parler hors de Bart, sans que cela soit trop évident. Je veux dire, je pourrais utiliser mon refuge mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être dans sa chambre si elle décline mon invitation... Ce serait un peu embarrassant pour nous deux, tu ne penses pas ?

_Soudainement, tu te sens vulnérable, espèce de sale gosse arrogant ? Elle ne te dira pas non, elle... attends.. attends... Sa chambre ? Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? Quel refuge ?_

Mais avant que Billy n'ait pu poser d'autres questions, le détective consultant poursuivit sans répondre à aucune d'entre elles.

« D'un autre côté, ce sera aussi embarrassant si elle dit non et si nous nous voyons au mariage. Mais d'un autre côté, il y aura aussi d'autres gens, je pourrais alors facilement l'éviter. John n'a t-il pas dit que la demoiselle d'honneur était impatiente de me rencontrer ?"

_Oh, n'y pensez même pas, Monsieur Holmes ! Rendre la pauvre Molly Hooper jalouse en flirtant avec une autre femme ?!_

« Non, je dois pas l'envisager... Elle semble déjà pénible. Et ce ne serait pas... gentil, n'est-ce pas ?

_OUI !_

« Et bien, où puis-je demander à Molly si elle veut venir au mariage avec moi ? Quelque part où elle se sent à l'aise... Elle semble plutôt confiante avec moi désormais et elle a même arrêté de bégayer, tu imagines ? »

Il s'arrêta de marcher pendant un moment et regarda Billy avec interrogation.

_Oui, j'ai remarqué, la dernière fois qu'elle t'a aidée sur une affaire – j'étais plutôt surpris. J'aime bien Molly lorsqu'elle a confiance en elle._

Comme s'il avait entendu sa réponse, Sherlock poursuivit : « Oui, elle est plus sûre d'elle-même maintenant. Ça lui va bien... » Son regard parut distant pendant un moment et Billy était sûr que Sherlock se rappelait de chaque rencontre avec la pathologiste dans son palais mental. Billy suspectait que la pièce de Molly s'était agrandie en l'espace de quelques années.

_Je me demande de quelle couleur elle est. Probablement jaune – comme le soleil._

Soudain, le regard de Sherlock se focalisa sur Billy et celui-ci y vit l'étincelle qu'il avait toujours dans les yeux lorsqu'il trouvait la solution à un problème. Les lèvres de Sherlock dessinèrent un sourire satisfait et Billy sut que Molly Hooper était prise au piège – de la plus belle des façons !

**A suivre !**

**Chapitre court, vous ne trouvez pas ? Allez, si vous êtes sympas, vous aurez droit au chapitre 9 vendredi soir sans faute ! **

**D'ici là, portez vous bien, laissez un petit commentaire et je vous fais de gros bisous ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Youpidou ! Comme promis, voilà le neuvième chapitre ! Snif... plus que deux et ce sera fini ! Mais pour le moment, place au retour d'Helen Louise ! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Cannelle-Black : Sherlock ne sera peut-être pas très explicite à propos de son plan pour se rapprocher de Molly mais sa technique de "drague"ne sera pas si mauvaise que ça parce qu'elle permettra sans doute à ton rêve de se réaliser ! :-D Gros bisous ! **

**Lafinada : Tronquer les chapitres ? Loin de moi cette idée ! :-P Quoique... c'est peut-être pas mal comme idée, ça permettrait de faire durer le plaisir ! ^^ Quel genre d'idée a Sherlock ? Tu liras par toi-même ;-) Mais j'ai peur que l'issue de ce chapitre ne te laisse sur ta faim :-D Merci pour le courage, j'en aurai bien besoin ! Gros bisous ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 9 : Preuves photographiques **

Point de vue d'Helen Louise

Comme il se l'avéra, Helen Louise n'était pas la seule à penser que Molly représentait le soleil de la vie de Sherlock car il semblait lui aussi penser la même chose. Pourquoi d'autre sinon aurait-il choisi pour elle un gerbéra orange qui voulait dire : « Tu es mon soleil » et « Avec toi, tout est magnifique » ? Mais Helen Louise aimait encore plus la signification derrière le chrysanthème blanc : pureté, honnêteté et vérité. Elle se rappelait aussi d'un article sur le langage des fleurs où elle avait lu que les chrysanthèmes blancs voulaient dire « Il y a beaucoup de mystères en toi et quand je pense enfin t'avoir entièrement deviné, je trouve toujours quelque chose de nouveau. » Helen Louise aimait beaucoup cela et pensait qu'il y avait une véritable correspondance avec le Dr Molly Hooper.

_Sherlock aurait pu choisir des roses ou des lys pour elle – quelque chose de classique, presque cliché – mais il a choisi autre chose. Ces deux fleurs sont beaucoup plus personnelles._

Helen Louise ne savait pas si Molly connaissait la signification de ces fleurs mais elle semblait vraiment touchée. Si touchée qu'une petite larme avait fait son chemin sur sa joue. Et le cerveau devait l'admettre, c'était un doux geste miraculeux. Cela montrait qu'il faisait attention à elle et qu'il pensait à elle. Certains auraient pu objecter en disant que ce n'était pas flagrant, surtout quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais il semblait aussi parfois ignorer John alors qu'Helen Louise était sûre qu'ils étaient amis, si ce n'est meilleurs amis.

Helen Louise était certaine que les fleurs avaient maintenant une place spéciale quelque part dans l'appartement de Molly.

_Mr Belstaff n'est peut-être pas très bon pour exprimer ses sentiments avec des mots mais dans son cas je dirais : L'action parle plus fort que les mots. Et vraiment fort – c'est presque assourdissant ! J'ai le sentiment que Molly a surtout besoin qu'il exprime son attirance pour elle. Il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup de non-dits entre eux – comme s'ils avaient eu des conflits par le passé. De mon point de vue (ce qui est après tout littéral), Molly a peur de croire en sa sympathie. Comme elle l'a fait entendre lorsqu'il est venu lui apporter un café, il a été gentil avec elle par le passé mais seulement pour la manipuler. Peut-être est-ce cela qu'il voulait dire, quand il a déclaré "J'ai changé depuis ma chute". Quelque chose a du se produire et a fait changé son opinion sur elle... ou sur lui-même ? _

_C'est ça le problème avec le réel soap opéra : je ne peux que spéculer et je ne peux pas être sûre d'avoir une conclusion satisfaisante._

Quand Molly fut de retour au labo après sa pause de midi, elle y trouva le détective consultant et son blogueur. Elle s'arrêta et Helen Louise put constater qu'elle fit l'effort de ne pas rougir lorsqu'elle vit Sherlock – se souvenant certainement des fleurs.

_Je le jure, je leur ai dit de nombreuses fois qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à être ici sans toi, mais ils n'ont pas écoutés !_

Sherlock était en train d'examiner des échantillons à travers un microscope pendant que John s'était assis à la table opposée et regardait des photos.

« Salut vous deux ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à être ici sans moi. »

Il était clair qu'elle s'adressait seulement à Sherlock. Qui avait choisi de l'ignorer. Au lieu, ce fut John qui répondit : « Salut Molly. Je suis désolé mais tu sais... » Ses yeux indiquèrent Sherlock et Molly soupira profondément. Elle marcha vers John.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de regarder ? »

« Les photos du mariage des Melrose. »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Je peux voir ? »

Au moment où Molly attrapa la première photo, l'impertinente voix de baryton de l'homme au microscope se fit entendre : « J'ai déjà dit à John qu'il ne trouverait pas le meurtrier sur ces photos. Je les ai déjà toutes examinées. Il n'est pas sur l'une d'entre elle. » Il ne leva même pas la tête de son microscope.

John se défendit : « Oui, mais peut-être que nous trouverons un indice. »

Le cerveau put voir Sherlock lever les yeux au ciel mais il choisit de rester silencieux.

_Le fait que tu n'ai pas encore trouvé la solution ne veut pas dire que tu as besoin de te comporter comme un vrai connard !_

Molly était en train de regarder quelques photos, quand soudainement quelque chose retint son attention et elle regarda une d'un peu plus près. Helen Louise ne put apercevoir ce qu'il y avait sur cette photo. Molly la reposa sur la table et soupira de nouveau.

« C'est plutôt triste. »

" Qu'y a-t-il " lui demanda John, à côté d'elle.

" Il y a de belles compositions florales un peu partout, mais aucune photo du bouquet de la mariée. Elle a du le lancer tout de suite après la cérémonie ou en arrivant à la réception. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu savoir à quoi il ressemblait."

Soudain, une chaise grinça. Sherlock se leva et après trois longues enjambées, se tint aux côtés de la pathologiste. Il semblait excité et alerte – sans aucune ressemblance avec l'expression d'ennui qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses yeux glissèrent des photos à Molly. Dans un mouvement fluide, il prit son visage dans ses deux mains et se baissa vers elle – leurs front se touchaient presque, leurs yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Helen Louise put voir que la poitrine de Molly ne bougeait pas. Elle s'était arrêtée de respirer.

La voix de Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi excitée d'après Helen Louise

« Je pourrais vous embrasser, Molly Hooper. »

_Alors, fais le, triple idiot !_

"Parfois, les sentiments d'une femme peuvent vraiment être utiles."

_Là, tu as tout gaché …_

Il caressa doucement avec ses pouces ses joues puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait mis ses mains sur son visage, il les retira, se tourna et marcha vers la sortie.

Molly reprit finalement sa respiration qu'elle avait retenue. John et Helen Louise regardèrent inquisitivement la pathologiste et le détective consultant sur le départ. Alors qu'Helen Louise semblait être dans la même transe que Molly Hooper, John Watson secoua la tête, regagna son calme, attrapa rapidement les photos éparpillées et se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami à la porte.

Sur le chemin, Sherlock lança derrière son épaule : "L'enquête sera classée ce soir. J'aurai besoin d'un cerveau."

Après que les deux hommes soient partis, la pathologiste reprit son souffle. Son visage était encore rouge. Helen Louise regarda avec sympathie Molly qui glissa doucement ses doigts sur la joue que Sherlock avait touchée.

Elle se sourit à elle-même.

_Bien sûr, elle pense être seule dans la pièce._

Puis Molly lança un regard dans la direction d'Helen Louise et murmura : « Je pense avoir le parfait cerveau pour toi, Sherlock Holmes. »

_Quoi ?!_

**A suivre ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant une review ! **

**Bisous à tous ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Salut ! Me revoilà ! Prêts pour l'avant dernier chapitre ? Moi pas, ça fait tout bizarre ^^ **

**Réponses aux reviews ! **

**Cannelle-Black : Patience, patience, la rencontre ne saurait tarder ! Merci beaucoup, Succi et moi on te fait de gros bisous !**

**Succi : Quand on parle du loup ! ^^ Coucou ! Je suis super contente que ma traduction te plaise et je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que TOI aussi tu as fait du très bon travail ! :-D Take care ! **

**BlueAlice9 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews et d'avoir eu le courage d'en poster une à chaque fois ! ****Et oui, ça avance petit à petit dans la tête de Sherlock mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faire de grosses bourdes et d'être un parfait crétin ! ^^ Je suis ravie que l'humour de Billy et d'Helen Louise te plaise ! Gros bisous ! **

**Disclaimer : Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient pas. Skulls and Brains est une idée originale de Succi ! **

**_Chapitre 10 : Tous les yeux sur moi_**

_Point de vue d'Helen Louise_

_Il faisait froid et sombre – non, pas vraiment froid, mais ça parait plus terrifiant dit de cette manière... Il faisait seulement sombre, mais cela suffisait à me rendre anxieuse. J'avais beaucoup aimé le soap opera, du moment que j'étais une spectatrice passive mais je n'avais jamais voulu être une participante active – du moins pas comme ça !_

_A une certaine heure, vers la fin de l'après-midi, Molly avait reçu un texto (Je n'ai pas su de qui). Elle avait seulement souri dans ma direction et j'avais su depuis le début que je n'aimais pas du tout ce sourire. Et j'avais raison. La pathologiste m'avait mise dans une boite en carton et avait fermé le couvercle. Cela avait été la dernière chose que j'avais pu voir, parce que depuis lors, j'étais plongée dans les ténèbres. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle me transportait et je pouvais en déduire (un mot que j'avais appris avec Sherlock) que nous avions pris un taxi et qu'ensuite, nous avions emprunté des escaliers. Puis, nous nous étions arrêtés un moment avant qu'elle ne commence à marcher de nouveau. J'ai l'impression de me sentir un peu nauséeuse...mal de mer... Et maintenant... maintenant nous nous arrêtons de nouveau._

Le couvercle fut ouvert et Helen Louise put voir de nouveau. Momentanément elle fut éblouie par la lumière. Le cerveau se sentit déplacée et comme Molly la sortie en dehors de sa boite, elle put jeter un petit coup d'oeil sur ce qui l'entourait : elle semblait être dans la cuisine d'un appartement. Mais la cuisine ressemblait beaucoup plus à un labo. Malheureusement, le cerveau n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour l'examiner un peu plus, parce qu'elle entendit la porte du frigo s'ouvrir et puis ce fut de nouveau les ténèbres.

_Maintenant, il fait sombre **et** froid ! Génial !_

Par chance, Helen Louise ne fut pas complètement dans le noir. Il y avait une petite lumière bleue à côté du thermostat, qui maintenait l'intérieur du frigo dans une lueur d'alien. Petit à petit, Helen Louise s'habitua à cette semi-pénombre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Et une odeur fétide lui parvint.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? « se demanda-t-elle et elle fut surprise d'avoir une réponse :

" C'est moi, j'ai été brûlé et ensuite plongé dans du thé. "

Helen Louise se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et put apercevoir un..

_Est-ce un œil ?! Mais pourquoi y a-t-il un œil dans ce frigo ? Okay, je suis ici aussi mais..._

Après le premier choc, Helen Louise avait presque oublié ses bonnes manières : " Bonjour, je suis Helen Louise."

« Salut beauté ! Mon nom, c'est Steve. » dit-il d'un ton un peu trop osé.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Steve. » _Je ne suis pas sûre d'être vraiment ravie – mais bon, la politesse !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" _Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre a oublié ses manières !_

« Excusez-moi ?! Quelle sorte de question est-ce là ? Je veux dire, vous êtes un œil, vous pouvez voir que je suis un cerveau ? «

« Je suis un globe occulaire. » la corrigea-t-il. "Et je suis désolé, mais je ne vois plus rien. Parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été brûlé et noyé dans du thé. »

Instantanément Helen Louise regretta ses dures paroles. Elle examina de plus près l'oeil (_non, le globe occulaire !_ ). Il était vraiment horrible, plutôt déformé. Les brûlures étaient sévères.

« Oh mon Dieu, qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Ce satané Sherlock.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le cerveau sembla horrifié. Puis le globe occulaire poursuivit d'une voix excessivement courageuse _(Il se montre un peu trop_ _vantard_) « Mais je me suis sacrifié pour l'avancée de la science."

Helen Louise ne put cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix. « Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait. »

« Alors, vous êtes un cerveau ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai entendu dire que l'intelligence, c'est sexy. »

Si Helen Louise avait encore eu ses yeux, elle les aurait sûrement levés vers le ciel. _Et si j'avais encore des pieds, je serai allée lui botter le nerf optique et l'envoyer rouler ailleurs._

« Oui, j'ai entendu ça aussi. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que je suis chanceux ! « dit Steve en sautillant et le cerveau fut certaine qu'il essayait de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

_Ça fiche vraiment la frousse !_

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Raconte moi ton histoire. Je suis tout ouie, ou plutôt tout vue. » demanda Steve en plaisantant lourdement.

_Ce n'est pas drôle !_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour être honnête. La pathologiste Molly Hooper m'a apporté ici, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Elle semble plutôt gentille. » Steve fit une petite pause, comme s'il se décidait à lui dire ou non la prochaine partie. Quand il eut rassemblé ses idées, il poursuivit. « Elle m'a apporté ici pour qu'il fasse des expériences. »

Helen Louise pâlit « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si gentille alors...

Steve essaya de la rassurer : « Ce n'est pas si horrible que tu le pense. C'est pour une grande cause ! »

Le cerveau tenta de dire quelque chose comme « Pas si mal. T'es-tu regardé dans une glace ces jours-ci ?" Mais elle savait que c'était plutôt méchant – c'était même du Sherlock tout craché.

_Au diable les grandes causes. Je veux retourner à la morgue !_

Helen Louise put voir l'ironie de la situation : Sherlock Holmes qui avait été son héros en Belstaff brillant quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, serait maintenant celui qui allait mettre fin à sa vie après la mort...

_Mais attendez... si Sherlock fait des expériences ici et..._

« Steve, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes dans l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Le seul et unique 221B Baker Street, la plus célèbre adresse de Londres ! "

" Je n'en doute pas ! "

Steve gloussa. Soudainement, Helen Louise parut excitée comme une puce et le globe occulaire se demanda pourquoi.

« As-tu entendu parler d'un crâne nommé Billy ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder sa voix la plus calme possible.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il vit sur le manteau de la cheminée. » Même si Steve ne pouvait pas voir la joie d'Helen Louise, il détecta quelque chose. Son ton devint suspicieux : « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, c'est juste... J'ai entendu parler de lui. »

« Comment ? »

Mais avant que le cerveau n'ait eu la chance de lui répondre, la voix étouffée de Sherlock leur parvint à travers la porte du frigo, « Pourquoi l'avez-vous mise au frigo ? »

" Vous étiez dans votre palais mental, et où autre aurais-je pu mettre un cerveau ?" fut la réponse de Molly.

Helen Louise et Steve entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux « expériences » furent accueillies par la tête bouclée de Sherlock Holmes. Il attrapa Helen Louise et elle entendit Steve dire : "Je t'attendrai, bébé ! Sois forte !"

Avec le cerveau dans ses mains, Sherlock se retourna, ferma le frigo et Helen Lousie put enfin voir l'appartement tout entier. L'intérieur était particulier mais assez confortable. Elle remarqua Molly se tenant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur et suivant Sherlock dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il marcha droit vers le manteau de la cheminée et ce fut à cet instant qu'Helen Louise posa les yeux pour la première fois sur Billy le crâne.

_Il ressemble exactement à ce que j'imaginais !_

**A suivre !**

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour la toute fin, laissez votre avis ! Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Skulls and Brains FR**

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour le tout dernier chapitre, ça me fait tout drôle mais bon, comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura diverti et que comme moi vous avez passé un très bon moment en la lisant. **

**Vu que c'est le dernier chapitre, chers lecteurs, je vous invite tous à laisser un petit commentaire, pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé cette fanfiction et surtout ce final, j'y répondrai volontiers si vous me laissez un nom ! **

**Succi et moi on vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir suivi Skulls and Brains jusqu'à la fin. Peut-être nous retrouverons nous pour une autre traduction... ;-)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lafinada et BlueAlice9 : Un gros merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà le final que vous attendiez toutes les deux depuis longtemps et surtout la rencontre Billouise ! Je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre ! Gros bisous ! **

**Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre 11 : Billouise et Sherlolly**_

Point de vue de Billy

Billy le crâne n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre mais au moment où il avait vu ce cerveau, il avait su – _c'est elle !_ C'était la compagne qu'il attendait depuis longtemps ! C'était celle qui allait enfin remplir le vide dans sa tête.

Sherlock mit le bocal du cerveau à côté de lui et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il fit signe à Molly de prendre le fauteuil de John et même si elle semblait encore un peu nerveuse et confuse, elle suivit son invitation.

Billy se retourna vers le cerveau. _Est-ce que... Est-elle en train de rougir ? _

Le crâne se présenta. « Bonjour, mon nom est Billy. »

S'il avait eu un chapeau, il l'aurait incliné devant elle.

Sa voix fut comme une musique pour ses oreilles : « Je m'appelle Helen Louise, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Quel joli nom, pour un très joli cerveau. »

_Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle a rougi._

Il y eut un silence. Aucune des deux paires de la pièce ne dit un seul mot, tous ne sachant pas comment procéder.

Helen Louise fut la première à briser le silence. « Alors, vous vivez ici avec Sherlock ? Et vous êtes son assistant ? »

« Oui, nous vivons ici. Je ne suis pas réellement son assistant, c'est plutôt John mais je peux dire que je suis celui qu'il utilise pour parler de ses enquêtes. »_ Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je me vante, là ?_

« Alors, vous l'aidez à trouver des théories et à les résoudre ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Et qui sait, maintenant que j'ai un cerveau, il va vraiment me considérer comme son assistant. »

Helen Louise gloussa :

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Les humains pensent que nous sommes incomplets, juste parce qu'ils nous manquent quelques parties »

« Exactement ! » conclut Billy.

Ce fut le moment où le duo d'humains de la pièce commença sa conversation :

« Alors, l'affaire est close ? »

« De toute évidence. »

« Et qui... »

« C'était la serveuse... »

Le regard interrogateur de Molly fit poursuivre Sherlock et même s'il essayait de paraître ennuyé, il ne pouvait pas tromper Billy qui savait que Sherlock adorait se vanter – surtout devant la pathologiste.

« Pour moi, le mari était suspect depuis le début. Comme cela a été démontré par la suite, il avait une liaison avec la serveuse, c'est pourquoi il « s'occupait » lui-même de tout ce qui touchait à la restauration. La serveuse était visiblement jalouse et après le mariage, elle savait que même s'il était d'accord pour divorcer, elle devrait attendre au moins 6 mois. Car il faut obligatoirement être marié depuis au moins 6 mois avant de pouvoir divorcer. Et en tuant la mariée, elle n'aurait pas eu à attendre. Et pour Mr Pratt : comme je l'ai dit, son meurtre a été perpétré sur un coup de tête. Il a pris en flagrant délit son beau-fils et la serveuse en pleine action dans la chambre froide. Il était un témoin gênant et elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de lui. »

Molly avait l'esprit troublé : « Il avait une relation sexuelle avec une autre femme à son propre mariage ?! Le salaud ! Cela place la tromperie à un tout nouveau niveau. » La pathologiste était scandalisée.

« Oui, je devine que la mariée ne l'aurait pas très bien pris, si elle l'avait su... »

_S'il te plaît, ne dis pas quelque chose du genre « Peut-être est-ce mieux pour elle qu'elle ait été tuée. » S'il te plaît, Sherlock !_

Même s'il lui parut que son propriétaire aurait bien voulu poursuivre, il semblait avoir écouté son crâne et il ne dit pas un mot de plus.

Apparemment, Molly ne fut pas satisfaite de l'explication de Sherlock, puisqu'elle eut d'autres questions. « Alors la serveuse a empoisonné la mariée et a battu son père à mort. Mais comment as-tu su que c'était elle et où a-t-elle trouvé le muguet ?"

Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire apparut sur le visage de Sherlock. « En fait, c'est toi qui l'a deviné pour moi. »

Molly n'eut pas besoin d'articuler un « Quoi ? » car son visage le montrait clairement.

Alors il poursuivit : « Quand tu as regardé les photos du mariage, tu as remarqué que le bouquet de la marié n'était nul part et que le lancer du-dit bouquet avait du avoir lieu un peu plus tôt. Du fait que tous les bouquets étaient composés majoritairement de muguet, il était clair que celui de la mariée l'était aussi et peut-être même uniquement fait de muguet de mai. Alors, j'ai seulement rechercher qui avait attrapé ce bouquet. Et il se trouve que c'était la serveuse. Tout le monde avait été plutôt déconcerté et certains y avaient même vu comme un affront le fait qu'une membre du personnel ait attrapé le bouquet de la mariée. »

Sherlock haussa des épaules comme si cela l'amusait.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé à l'absence du bouquet mais tu l'as fait. Alors, tout le mérite te revient. »

Molly sourit timidement.

_Bien joué, Miss Hooper ! Et maintenant Sherlock, pose lui la question que tu veux lui poser depuis..._

La voix de Molly baissa d'un ton. « Je suis contente si j'ai pu aider... »

« Tu m'as toujours aidé. » L'honnêteté n'était pas seulement observable dans sa voix mais aussi dans ses yeux. Molly ne put se soutenir son regard hypnotisant et regardant le sol, elle changea de sujet : « Alors, pour quelle sorte d'expérience est-ce ?"

_Réalise-t-elle que sa question est chargée de sous-entendu, je veux dire, est-elle en train de parler de nous ou d'eux deux ? Mais je peux dire une chose : Je te défie d'utiliser **mon** cerveau pour une expérience, Sherlock Holmes !_

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Billy fut persuadé d'avoir vu de la déception sur le visage de Sherlock, peut-être parce que Molly avait changé de sujet. Il se leva, regarda la cheminée et haussa les épaules.

" Je pensais juste... qu'il était temps qu'Helen Louise et Billy se rencontrent."

« Je vois. » acquiesça Molly, se levant elle aussi et Billy le crâne reprit une respiration calme, car il savait maintenant que personne ne ferait d'expérience avec Helen Louise.

Une longue pause suivit.

« Molly... »

« Sherlock... »

Tout les deux avaient parlé à l'unisson.

La pathologiste prit une profonde respiration qui ressembla à un gloussement nerveux étouffé. Elle jouait avec ses mains et ses yeux quittèrent le visage de Sherlock pour se poser sur le sol. Et revinrent pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui.

_Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible. Sherlock est nerveux ?!_

Elle le regarda curieusement et cette fois, ce fut son tour d'être mal à l'aise sous son regard à elle.

La voix de Molly fut douce, comme si elle parlait à un animal blessé – essayant de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus :« Sherlock, le jour où je voulais disséquer Helen Louise, nous étions en train de parler du mariage de John. »

« Oui. » Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

« Et j'ai le sentiment que... je veux dire.. nous avons été quelque peu interrompus... » Sa voix à elle, incertaine, se perdit.

_Ah, alors il a déjà essayé de l'inviter à sortir..._

Sherlock s'éclaircit la voix.

« Oui, je voulais te demander... peut-être... »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et juste au moment où Billy pensait que le détective consultant était sur le point de parler de nouveau, il ferma la bouche.

Au lieu, il prit la main de Molly, si petite, dans la sienne. Il l'enveloppa de ses doigts et la fixa, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Les trois autres dans la pièce pouvaient seulement se contenter de le regarder avec une profonde confusion.

Sherlock pressa gentiment sa main et se tourna de nouveau vers le manteau de la cheminée mais elle garda sa main fermement dans la sienne. Il jeta un œil en direction du crâne et du cerveau, se tenant côte à côte, comme la pathologiste et lui. Le regard de Molly le suivit.

La voix de Sherlock parut calme mais Billy put y lire de l'incertitude et il savait que Molly le pouvait, elle aussi.

"Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils font un très beau couple ?"

Les yeux de Molly, pleins de chaleur et de bonheur, rencontrèrent les siens dans le miroir au dessus de Billy et d'Helen Louise.

« Oui, Sherlock, je pense qu'ils seront parfaits ensemble. »

Billy entendit un soupir de bonheur à côté de lui et il se tourna pour voir Helen Louise qui regardait le couple d'humain, juste au moment où Sherlock se baissait pour capturer les lèvres de Molly. Billy figea ses yeux sur Helen Louise et put seulement convenir : "Oui, nous serons parfaitement heureux ensemble !"

**Fin !**


End file.
